Niepamięć
by faaith
Summary: Powojenne. Hermiona nie pamięta pewnych wydarzeń sprzed Ostatniej Bitwy. Jaki związek ma z tym Severus Snape i nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przez Czarną Magią? I dlaczego do cholery Armand jest taki wkurzający? / dostępne także na 7-niebo.
1. Chapter 1

_1 sierpnia 1975 r._

Wraz ze skończeniem Hogwaru został Śmierciożercą. Fascynowało go to, ciekawiło. Mógł mieć władzę nad wszystkim. Mógł w końcu pomścić swoją matkę! Teleportował się prosto na Spinner's End. Zemsta przyćmiła jego umysł. Spowiła go mgła, która kazała zrobić tylko jedno. Zabić mordercę jego matki.

Zamaszystym krokiem ruszył do zaniedbanego domu. Na piętrze świeciło się światło, więc było jasne, że ktoś był w budynku.

Najciszej jak tylko potrafił wślizgnął się do środka i ruszył po spróchniałych schodach na górę, jednocześnie wyciągając różdżkę. Z sypialni dobiegł go dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Pchnął drzwi.

Zaczynamy.

Tortury trwały długo. Krzyki jego ojca były dla niego największą nagrodą. Nie bawił się w mugolskie sposoby – wymyślne klątwy załatwiały wszystko. Tobias błagał o litość, co sprawiało Severusowi jeszcze większą radość.

Dopiero kilka minut po ucichnięciu krzyków, czarnowłosy przerwał zaklęcie dysząc ciężko.

- Masz za swoje – warknął i splunął na ciało leżące w kałuży krwi.

Patrzył w jego martwe oczy jeszcze przez chwilę zanim teleportował się do Mrocznego Dna.

Musiał sobie ulżyć.

_5 maja 1998 r._

Nagle wszystko ucichło. Słychać było tylko delikatny wiatr, głośne bicie serc i wydychane powietrze. Zza czarnych chmur w końcu wyszły pierwsze promyki słońca oświetlając pole bitwy. Druga Walka o Hogwart skończyła się zwycięstwem jasnej strony. Lord Voldemort i większość jego popleczników została zgładzona.

Czarodzieje powinni się radować, co na pewno w najbliższym czasie uczynią, jednak wojna, która nigdy nie odpuszcza, nadała im swoje piętno, które będzie się za nimi ciągnąć do końca życia.

Hogwart został zniszczony, jednak jego niektóre fragmenty nadal dzielnie się trzymały. Odbudowa wiele będzie ich kosztowała. Kiedyś zielona trawa przybrała kolor brodu, a w ziemię wsiąknęła krew ofiar.

Czarodzieje skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie leżała większość rannych, jednak pewna Gryfonka miała inne plany. Od kiedy Czarny Pan obrócił się w pył nerwowo rozglądała się dookoła. Szukała kogoś.

Zbiegła po schodach, mijając ludzi, który oglądali się za nią zdziwienie. Nie przejmowała się tym jednak. Musiała znaleźć swojego przyjaciele.

- Błagam, niech on żyje. Proszę – jęknęła błagalnie pod nosem. Próbowała nie oddychać nosem, gdyż odór ciał przyprawiał ją o mdłości.

Na skraju Zakazanego Lasu, znów obejrzała się do tyłu. W akcie desperacji zaczęła szukać nawet jego ciała. Okropne scenariusze opanowały jej umysł.

Krzyknęła przerażona, gdy silne ramiona oplotły ją. Nierówny oddech owionął jej szyję, a ciepły policzek dotknął jej lica.

- Cicho. Jestem tu – ciche słowa, wyszeptane do jej ucha, sprawiły, że serce uspokoiło się, a po policzkach popłynęły łzy szczęścia.

- Ty żyjesz! – krzyknęła. Odwróciła się twarzą do chłopaka, który posłał jej, jeden ze swoich zwycięskich uśmiechów.

- Tak.

Wtuliła twarz w zagłębienie pomiędzy szyją, a ramieniem.

On żył i to ją uszczęśliwiło.

_27 sierpnia 1998_

Wychował się we Florencji, jednak od zawsze ciągnęło go w stronę Wielkiej Brytanii. Nawet wiedział co to było. Zemsta, nienawiść do człowieka, który tam żył. Nienawidził go, a o każdej wzmiance na jego temat, jego żołądek wywracał się o 180 stopni. Jego matka go kochała, a on nie wiedział za co. Było to bardzo frustrujące.

Ten mężczyzna nie miał w sobie nic, za co można go podziwiać lub kochać. Nie dawał nikomu dobrego przykładu. Był nikim, przynajmniej dla niego. Jednak nigdy nie powiedział na głos na niego złego słowa, za względu na matkę.

Teraz chciał wyjechać i go znaleźć. Zemścić się za to co im zrobił, odpokutować za wszystkie swoje grzechy.

Zaśmiał się mrocznie pod nosem i wyrzucił niedopałek papierosa na ziemię, by po chwili go przydeptać.

Zemści się, a on będzie cierpiał.


	2. Chapter 2

Za oknem szalała burza. Deszcz agresywnie uderzał o szyby wielkich, gotyckich okien, ogłuszające grzmoty przyprawiały o dreszcze, a czarne niebo co chwilę rozświetlane było przez błyskawice.

Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie odważyłby się wyjść na zewnątrz. A jednak znalazł się śmiałek, który stojąc na środku błoni, nie robił sobie nic z parszywej pogody. Długie włosy dziewczyny przyklejone były do jej twarzy, a niektóre pukle porywał wiatr, rozrzucając je na wszystkie strony świata. Całe jej ubranie przyklejone było do ciała, dokładnie pokazując zarys jej piersi i brzucha. Odetchnęła głęboko rześkim, przesyconym chłodem powietrzem.

Nie pamiętała. Nie pamiętała o czymś istotnym, o jakichś wspomnieniach z czasów wojny. Pewna część jej umysłu pogrążona była w mroku, którego nie mogła przebić. Ten mrok z dnia na dzień robił się coraz gęściejszy, coraz bardziej zaciskał swoje macki na jej ukrytych wspomnieniach. Powili traciła siły, aby walczyć. Czuła jednak, że kiedy się podda jej samotność wzmocni się, przekroczy granicę wytrzymałości. Wtedy będzie potrzebowała bólu, a kiedy to się stanie nie będzie już dla niej ratunku. Jej dusza zostanie wciągnięta do otchłani zapomnienia.

Srebrne łzy popłynęły po jej zaróżowianych policzkach, mieszając się z kroplami jesiennego deszczu. Pozna te ukryte wspomnienia i policzy się z tym, kto jej to zrobił. To był jej priorytet.

Powoli wszystko ustawało, tak jak chaos w jej głowie. Z nieba znikły burzowe chmury, a deszcz spływał z zielonych pól i drzew. Teraz nad nią, rozciągał się wszechświat. Gwiazdy, tworzące konstelacje migały do niej radośnie z granatowego nieba. Ostatni raz spróbowała objąć nieboskłon swoim wzrokiem, zanim ruszyła w drogę powrotną.

Przemarznięta i mokra podziwiała mury Hogwartu, kiedy niechciane wspomnienia wróciły. Kolorowe zaklęcia latające dookoła, ciała zabitych leżące na zakrwawionej ziemi i Hogwart, a raczej jego resztki – mury, wieże, drzwi oraz zbite witraże. Wszędzie ból i cierpienie. Strach i rozpacz. Dziewczyna nigdy więcej nie chciała być świadkiem takiej katastrofy. Magia mogła zrobić wszystko – dlatego Hogwart jest odbudowany, choć kamienne mury nadal pamiętały bitwę, która odbyła się dwa miesiące temu, ale również dlatego zmarło tyle osób, poświęcili się dla dobra, dla lepszej przyszłości. Zapisali się na kartach historii.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dotarła do ogromnych, dębowych drzwi, strzegących wejścia do zamku. Pchnęła je bez większego wysiłku. Skrzypnęły cicho, jednak ten dźwięk rozniósł się echem po hogwarckich korytarzach. Chwilę potem słychać było również trzask zamykania ich. Ruszyła w drogę powrotną do pokoju Gryffindoru. Dziewczyna zaczęła wspinać się po schodach które zaprowadziły ją na pierwsze piętro, a potem na drugie i trzecie. Przemogła niezdrową chęć skręcenia w korytarz w którym na samym końcu umiejscowione były drzwi, a za nimi pies zwany pieszczotliwie Puszkiem. W prawdzie nie miała nic przeciwko żeby tak nazywać zwierzątko, ale to imię nie pasowało do gigantycznego psa z trzema głowami w której znajdowały się dziesiątki zębów. Co to, to nie! Na dłużej zatrzymała się naprzeciwko ściany z wiszącym gobelinem, który pokazywał Barnabasza Bzika z trollami. Przekrzywiła głowę w lewo, przypominając sobie wielkiego, ognistego węża, który siał spustoszenie w Pokoju Życzeń.

- Och, kogo my tu mamy. Panna Granger. Może mi pani wytłumaczyć, co robi pani w nocy, cała mokra na korytarzu? – dopiero te słowy wybudziły ją z transu w jaki wpadła. Profesor Snape stał niedaleko niej z założonymi na piersi rękoma i tym znanym wyrazem twarzy. Coś kazało jej, go nienawidzić z całego serca. Szept w jej głowie powtarzał słowa, które opanowały jej umysł. _Nienawidź go. On zabił profesora Dumbledora. Służył MU. Służył Voldemortowi. On jest zły, niebezpieczny. Nie można mu ufać. TY nie możesz. Uciekaj, uciekaj póki jeszcze możesz. _NIE! – krzyknęła w myślach – No, słucham panno Granger – wydawało się, że nie zauważył jej dziwnego zachowania, jednak jego oczy zapłonęły dziwnym blaskiem. Czarne jak noc tęczówki pochłonęły ją bez reszty i gdyby mogła to jej policzki zaczerwieniłyby się – 15 punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelne wgapianie się w nauczyciela i 30 za podróże w nocy. Teraz proszę skierować się do dormitorium – Hermiona nie miała nawet siły by się sprzeciwić.

- Tak profesorze – jak marionetka w jego rękach, skierowała się w stronę schodów. Kiedy dziewczyna znikała za zakrętem, zdawało jej się, że na twarz Snape'a wstąpił cień smutku, który zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Tak. To musiało jej się przywidzieć.

Według Hermiony, ranek nastąpił zbyt szybko. Nim się obejrzała, a na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze promienie słońca. Po nocnej burzy zostały tylko wspomnienia.

- Pośpiesz się Hermiono! – wykrzyknęła Lavender, która razem z Parvati były już gotowe do wyjście – za 10 minut zaczyna się śniadanie! – po chwili obie dziewczyny wyszły, a w dormitorium została tylko brunetka, która po wykonaniu podstawowych czynności porannych zeszła na dół. Tak jak przewidywała w Pokoju Wspólnym nie było już nikogo, dlatego biegiem popędziła do Wielkiej Sali. Chciała zdążyć coś zjeść i odebrać swój plan na dzisiaj. Miała nadzieję dostać się tam bez problemów, lecz nie udało jej się to. Kiedy szybko zbiegała ze schodów, nie zauważyła mężczyzny wychodzącego z korytarza po jej prawej stronie. Upadła na niego, przygniatając go swoim niewielkim ciężarem.

- Bardzo przepraszam – jęknęła i podniosła się na rękach, by zobaczyć twarz nieznajomego. Najpierw jej uwagę przyciągnęły czarne oczy w których nie dało się rozróżnić źrenicy od tęczówek. Pierwszą jej myślą było to, że wpadła na Snape'a, jednak coś jej się nie zgadzało. Nie było tych obszernych szat, ani orliego nosa – Kim ty jesteś? – pytanie wypłynęło z jej ust całkowicie niekontrolowanie. Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się, a jego oczy zajaśniały.

- Może najpierw staniemy na nogi, co?

- Co? A… tak jasne! – wstała, otrzepując swoje szaty. Kątem oka widziała jak tajemniczy mężczyzna przygląda jej się z uśmiechem.

- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał.

- Do Wielkiej Sali. Właśnie trwa śniadanie.

- To może… - zaczął mężczyzna. Po plecach Hermiony przeszedł dreszcz niepewności i strachu. _Nie ufaj mu _– podpowiedział jej głos w głowie.

- Przepraszam. Śpieszę się – przerwała mu i z wielką prędkością popędziła w stronę wielkich drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Wielka Sala była po brzegi zapełniona uczniami ze wszystkich domów. Jej wejście nie zostało zauważone przez nikogo, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję.

- Hermiono, nareszcie! Już się o ciebie martwiłam! – Ginny posłała jej szczery uśmiech, gdy tylko usiadła na swoim stałym miejscu.

- Zaspałam – odpowiedziała tylko, zanim na jej talerzu wylądowały 2 tosty z dżemem.

- Trzymaj – Ginny podała jej zapisany pergamin - McGonagall przekazała mi twój plan – Hermiona przyjęła go z wdzięcznością. Zerknęła na niego szybko. Zaczynała dwoma godzinami Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a kończyła Eliksirami, zaraz przed przerwą obiadową. Ten dzień nie będzie taki zły.

Siedział na swoim stałym miejscu i niepostrzeżenie rozglądał się po Wielkiej Sali. Znów te przeklęte bachory wróciły do Hogwartu, a on żyje! Tak, właśnie. Nie przesłyszeliście się. Żyje, choć doskonale pamiętał ugryzienie Nagini, jak się okazało, nie było ono śmiertelne, bo ktoś zniweczył jego plany. Właściwie to dwóch ktosiów, z czego jeden również zmartwychwstał. Merlinie…

- Severusie, coś ty taki niemrawy dzisiaj? – zagadnęła go radośnie Minerwa siedząca po jego prawej stronie. Można było wątpić, czy jej radość była prawdziwie szczera. On tylko odwarkną coś niewyraźnie i wstał od stołu, udając się do Lochów. Pierwsza lekcja należała do pierwszorocznych Gryfonów i Ślizgonów.

O Slytherinie!

Hermiona szybko opuściła klasę Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ten cały Nicolas nie podobał jej się. Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego i tajemniczego, coś czego się bała. Przez całą lekcję głowa niemiłosiernie ją bolała, a kiedy znikła z pola widzenia Relascove'a poczuła się magicznie ozdrowiała. To było dziwne, więc postanowiła po obiedzie pójść do biblioteki i trochę poszperać, jednak najpierw była zmuszona zaliczyć jeszcze Transmutację, Zaklęcia oraz Zielarstwo.

Gdy weszła razem z innymi do klasy transmutacji, przywitał ich nadal surowy, choć zmieniony przez wojnę, głos profesor McGonagall. Twarz kobiety oznaczona była wieloma zmarszczkami, a jej szare włosy przypominały Hermionie pył unoszący się podczas walki.

Pamiętała to zdziwienie, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Minerwa i Kingsley są razem. Podczas wojny czarnoskóry czarodziej bronił jej profesorki, jak strzelał zaklęciami niewybaczalnymi, walczył jak lew, który był zdolny polec w walce, by uratować swoją miłość. To była najpiękniejsza i najwspanialsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziała.

Przez chwilę utrzymała kontakt wzrokowy z nauczycielką, której oczy pokazywały nic innego jak ból i troskę. O nią. O Hermionę Granger. Przecież ona sobie radzi, ale widocznie nikt tego nie widzi!

Eliksiry. W dodatku ze Snape'em. Do dzisiaj nie udało jej się wymyślić żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego właśnie on – Severus Snape, były Śmierciożerca pracujący dla Zakonu Feniksa, przeżył. Dziewczyna dokładnie widziała, jak się wykrwawiał, kiedy Voldemort posłał w jego stronę klątwę tnącą, a potem nasłał Nagini, która wprowadziła swój jad do jego ciała. Patrzyła na jego bladą twarz, oczy z których uchodziły ostatnie blaski życia, a potem jego nieruchome ciało, które z łoskotem upadło na drewnianą brudną podłogę. Jak? Od końca wojny zadawała sobie to pytanie.

- Panno Granger – do jej głowy dotarł niewyraźny szum, który przypominał jej nazwisko – Panno Granger – głos powtórzył się, a oczami natrafiła na czerń. Zemdlała? Ona? – Panno Granger! – ocho. Właściciel tego głosu musi być nieźle wkurzony. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że stoi przed nią nie kto inny, a profesor Snape ze srogim wyrazem twarzy – Mówię do pani od kilku minut. Teraz mnie pani słyszy? – nie miała sił, żeby odpowiedzieć, więc kiwnęła tylko głową na potwierdzenie – To dobrze, że mnie pani słyszy, bo przez panią Gryfoni tracą 35 punktów – powiedział i odszedł, by dokończyć to co wcześniej zaczął. Mimo odjętych punktów Hermiona nie słuchała na lekcji. Przecież ona wie jak uwarzyć ulepszony Eliksir Wieloskokowy. W prawdzie nie wiedziała skąd to wie, ale przypuszczała, że wyczytała to z jakiejś książki. Dziewczyna w Sali Eliksirów była obecna tylko ciałem, a reszta odpłynęła w stronę zagadki, którą skrywał jej umysł.

Hermiona od obiadu, który zjadła w ekspresowo szybkim tempie, przebywała w bibliotece. Kiedy księżyc górował już na ciemnym niebie, jej głowa pochylona była nad otwartą książką, którą po chwili zamknęła z głośnym trzaskiem. Fuknęła rozeźlona.

- Jak to możliwe, że to zwykłe Obliviate? Nie, nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie! – szeptała do siebie, jednocześnie odkładając książkę na najbliższą półkę – Przecież czuję, że w moich wspomnieniach jest coś nie tak. Wiem, że wystarczy tylko po nie sięgnąć…

- Sięgnąć po co? – głos za jej plecami sprawił, że szybko odwróciła się i przyłożyła różdżkę do gardła swojemu napastnikowi. Równie szybko ją zabrałam, gdyż ów napastnikiem okazał się profesor Relascove.

- Przepraszam – jęknęła – Ja nie chciałam! – pisnęła cienko. _Jak mogłaś wycelować różdżką w nauczyciela?! No jak?! –_ wyrzucała sobie w myślach.

- To ja powinienem przeprosić, panno Granger – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok. Po plecach Hermiony przeszły dreszcze, a głowę przeszył ostry promień bólu. Zacisnęła szczękę, starając się, aby z jej ust nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk.

Ból pulsował coraz bardziej, rozprzestrzeniał się po każdym zakamarku jej umysłu. Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, jednak ten moment bardzo się przeciągnął.

Po chwili poczuła wilgotne wargi na swoich ustach. Jej chłodne policzki spotkały się z ciepłymi dłońmi Nicolasa. Zacisnęła mocniej oczy, próbując się powstrzymać. Ból głowy pulsował. Pulsował coraz bardziej tworząc niewyobrażalnie wielkie cierpienie. Krew w jej żyłach buzowała, stawała się coraz bardziej gorętsza. Jej dłonie złapały przód granatowej koszuli mężczyzny z powodu braku sił. Jednak on zinterpretował to inaczej. Przycisnął dziewczynę bardziej do półek z książkami. Czuła jak tworzą one czerwone ślady na jej plecach.

- Panno Granger? Hermiono? – ciche szepty w jej głowie zdawały rosnąć, stawały się coraz głośniejsze – Odpowiedz mi! – rozkaz podziałał na nią. Otworzyła oczy. Przed nią stał ten sam mężczyzna, który wcześniej ją całował. Nie.. nie całował. To tylko przez ten ból. Te pieprzony ból! I ten potwór, który podsuwa te wyimaginowane obrazy. Ta bestia, mrok nie dający jej żyć.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak nie mogła nic wykrztusić.

Usłyszała krzyk, który był przepełniony bólem, cierpieniem. Nie była świadoma tego, że ten zrozpaczony głos wydarł się z jej ust.

Upadła na kolana. Mrok oplótł jej ciało jak kokon. Nie mogła oddychać, ból przyćmił wszystko. Wszędzie tylko czerń, jakby na świecie istniał tylko ten kolor.

_Gdzie ja jestem? Pomocy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ciemność otaczała ją dookoła i nie pozwalała dostać się do jej serca nawet odrobinie światła. Hermiona stała w pustej przestrzeni nie widząc nic oprócz czerni. Tamtejsze powietrze było suche, a może nawet nie było go wcale. Oddychała głęboko, co jakiś czas krztusząc się. Jej skóra stała się chropowata i sina. Kończyny co jakiś czas drętwiały, a przez plecy przepływały zimne dreszcze. Dziewczyna chciała zawołać dla upewnienia, czy aby na pewno jest tu sama. Niestety nie udało jej się to. Jej gardło było wysuszone na wiór i przeraźliwie zapiekło. Po chwili zarejestrowała, że z jej nosa wypływała ciepła ciecz, która powoli tworzyła ścieżki po jej twarzy. Odruchowo podniosła sztywną rękę do miejsca, w którym to czuła. Niezdarnie rozmyła krew po swoim policzku. Niezauważalnie jedna, jedyna kropelka zakończyła swoją drogę po jej twarzy i jak w zwolnionym tempie rozbiła się o czarną powierzchnię. Głośnie _„plum"_ rozniosło się echem, odbijając od niewidzialnych ścian.

Hermiona nie miała już, czym oddychać. Niezdarnie łapała ostatnie hausty suchego powietrza, kiedy czarna ściana rozstąpiła się. Jasne, rażące promienie białego światła zmusiły ją do zmrużenia powiek. Nienawilżone niczym oczy, zapiekły przeraźliwie. Upadła na kolana, czując jak płuca zaciskają się, a serce niezaprzeczalnie zwalnia. Nie chciała tego.

_Jeśli to jest właśnie umieranie, to nie chce tego przechodzić po raz drugi._

Usłyszała ciche szepty, które niosły cichą melodię od strony jasności. Głos brzmiał nienaturalnie w jej uszach. Piękno tych słów rozgrzało ją od środka, tak samo ja przesuwająca się w jej stronę jasność, która po długich sekundach oczekiwania połaskotała jej ciało, które w mig nabrało odpowiedniego koloru. Do jej płuc dotarło powietrze. Czyste, rześkie, wilgotne. Było jak deszcz w upalny dzień. Czuła jak serce w jej klatce piersiowej przyśpiesza, jakby chciało się z niego wyrwać. Czuła jak wrząca krew dociera do jej rąk i nóg.

Dotrzeć do centrum światła. To był jej cel.

W jednej chwili poderwała się z kolan, tchnięta nadprzyrodzoną siłą. Wbiegła w głąb jasnego światła, które dodało jej odwagi. Nie wiedziała ile tak biegła, nie tracąc przy tym oddechu. Nie wiedziała, kiedy przekroczyła granicę pomiędzy śmiercią, a życiem. Ciemnością, a jasnością. Jednak, kiedy usłyszała wredny, przesiąknięty jadem głos profesora Snape'a wiedziała, że żyje.

- Severusie… Czy panna Granger żyje? – To był dobrze znany, głos jej opiekunki domu.

- Tak, jednak ledwo. Potrzebuję odpoczynku – stwierdził.

Hermiona usłyszała oddalające się kroki i trzask zamykanych drzwi.

- Och, Severusie. Kiedy ty w końcu to zrozumiesz? – Westchnęła zrezygnowana profesorka i ona również wyszła.

Dziewczyna została sama. Sama ze sobą, ze swoimi myślami, które biegły sprintem. Która myśl wygra wyścig?

- Przecież wiem, że nie śpisz. Otwórz oczy Hermiono – melodyjny głos zza światów, powtórzył się po raz kolejny. Zaskoczona, rozchyliła szeroko powieki. Sufit przeraził ją swoją bielą. – Uch, nareszcie możemy sobie porozmawiać – dziewczyna przechyliła swoją głowę w bok, skąd dobiegły ją słowa.

Koło jej łóżka siedział mężczyzna. Można stwierdzić, że najzwyklejszy facet, jednak byłoby to kłamstwo. Pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy to tatuaże. Mnóstwo tatuaży. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały na mugolskie, jednak czuła bijącą od nich magię. Jego potężną magię, która na chwilę zabrała jej oddech. Dopiero po przyzwyczajeniu się do niej, mogła się odezwać.

- Kim jesteś? – Padło pytanie, które jako pierwsze padło jej na język.

- Możesz nazywać mnie jak chcesz. Jednak najczęściej spotykam się z określeniem, któro porównuje mnie do Prywatnego Anioła Stróża.

_Zaraz. Że co? Anioł? W dodatku Stróż? Anioł Stróż? _

- Słucham?

- Ech, zawsze tak reagują. Powtórzę głośniej. ANIOŁ STRÓŻ. Mówi ci to coś? – Mężczyzna oparł łokieć o swoje kolano, podpierając tym samym zaciśniętą dłonią, brodę. Hermiona szybko przewertowała wszystkie znane jej informacje na temat tych postaci i przypomniała sobie tylko kilka linijek tekstu z książki znalezionej w Dziale Zakazanym.

„_Anioł Stróż, nazywany również Cichym Pomocnikiem jest niewyjaśnioną do dzisiejszych czasów, postacią. Tylko jego Podopieczny widzi, słyszy i czuje swojego tymczasowego Opiekuna. Niewielu czarodziei może poszczycić się posiadaniem swojego Anioła Stróża. Najsławniejszym posiadaczem takiego Opiekuna jest Salazar Slytherin."_

Zaalarmowały ją cichutkie kroki, które mimo delikatności, przerażały swoją głośnością. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, nadal nasłuchując. Mimo, że w Skrzydle Szpitalnym było ciemno to udało jej się, dostrzec postać, która skradała się do jej łóżka. Nie chcąc się zdradzić, Gryfonka przymknęła powieki, udając, że nadal pogrążona jest w głębokim śnie.

Poczuła znajomy zapach perfum, kiedy ów postać kucnęła, a przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało, przy jej łóżku. Chłodna, męska dłoń dotknęła jej ciepłego policzka i pogładziła go lekko.

- Martwiłem się, wiesz? – Zmęczony szept, połaskotał jej uszy. Pamiętała jak to ten głos, wspierał ją w najgorszych chwilach jej życia. Gorące powietrze połaskotało ją lekko po twarzy.

- Tęskniłam – odszepnęła cichutko, bojąc się, że głośniejszy dźwięk zburzy zbudowaną atmosferę. Uchyliła oczy, które pomimo ciemności wychwyciły iskrzące się, radosne oczy. Uśmiechnęła się.

Gest ten został odwzajemniony przez mężczyznę.

- Wychodzisz dzisiaj – z samego rana oznajmił jej Armand.

- Co? – Spytała nieprzytomnie, odrywając wzrok od trzymanego w ręku listu od Harrego.

- Wychodzisz dzisiaj ze Skrzydła – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony.

- Skąd wiesz? Podsłuchiwałeś?! – Zdenerwowana Hermiona, zmrużyła niebezpiecznie oczy i wycelowała w niego oskarżycielsko palcem.

- Nie, ja tylko zbierałem informacje – odparł, przyglądając się swoim idealnym paznokciom. Brunetka westchnęła męczeńsko.

- Mogę zadać…

- Pytanie? Tak, proszę – przerwał jej, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- Dlaczego jesteś moim Opiekunem? Dlaczego nie pokazywałeś się Harry'emu?

- Jesteś pewna w stu procentach, że Potter nie był moim Podopiecznym, hmm? – Armand rozłożył się wygodniej na białym, szpitalnym krześle, które, mówiąc prawdę nie było wcale takie niewygodnie jakby się na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało.

- Harry by mi o tym powiedział, prawda? Chyba, że nie można o tym nikomu mówić – przekrzywiła głowę w lewo, czekając na jego odpowiedz.

- Nie byłem Opiekunem Harry'ego – odparł pewnie. Hermiona widział, że chciał jeszcze coś dodać, jednak zatrzymało się tylko na chęciach, gdyż do sali weszła ubrana w biały fartuch, Pomfrey.

- Z kim rozmawiałaś kochanieńka? – Spytała rześko.

- Mówiłam do siebie – odparła szybko. Za szybko… Udała, że nie widziała wątpliwego spojrzenia pielęgniarki.

- Mam dla ciebie dobrą nowinę panno Granger. Wychodzi pani – Hermiona udała zaskoczoną tą wiadomością – Jednak najpierw musisz wziąć kilka eliksirów – dziewczyna ze zdegustowaną miną szybko wypiła ohydne mikstury, ubrała się szybko i opuściła Skrzydło Szpitalne, żegnając się wcześniej z kobietą.

Po kilku szybkich krokach, niedaleko niej zmaterializował się Armand, który swoim niespodziewanym pojawieniem się, spowodował u Hermiony nieokiełznany pisk.

- Merlinie, nie strasz mnie tak! – Warknęła zła.

- Spotkałem się z różnymi nazwali, ale Merlin'em nikt nigdy mnie nie określił. Gratuluję! Jesteś pierwsza.

- Ha, ha, ha. Śmieszne – posłała mu groźne spojrzenie, jednak Armand nie przejął się tym ani trochę. Ramie w ramie przemierzali puste korytarze, nie odzywając się do siebie. Kiedy Hermiona schodziła po schodach na jej skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zatrzęsła się leciutko z panującego tu zimna.

W myślach podziękował Ginny za przyniesienie jej książek na dzisiejsze lekcje.

Stanęła przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do klasy Eliksirów. Słyszała podniesiony głos profesora Snape'a. Właśnie ten moment obrała sobie Hermiona na wejście do pomieszczenia. Tym razem już bez Armanda.

- Dzień dobry, przepraszam za…

-Grrrrrranger! – Jej nazwisko wypowiedziane przez nauczyciela sprawiło, że wstrzymała oddech. Przez jej ciało przeszły fale dreszczy wywołane przez niesamowite uczucie.

„_Przyjemnie zimne otoczenie było pogrążone w ciemności, w której słychać było cichutkie słowa. Ciało obijało się o ciało w szalonej ekstazie. Każdy rozgorączkowany szept przepełniony był rozkoszą. Każdy jęk docierał do najczulszych zmysłów kochanków, tworząc tę chwilę coraz bardziej wyjątkową. Ich oczy błyszczały z gorącego podniecenia. Magia wokół nich była niezaprzeczalnie silna. Atmosfera była gorąca, przez co, jeszcze bardziej ogrzewała ich spragnione siebie ciała. _

_- Grrrrrrangerr – warknięcie podrażniło jej wrażliwe ciała. Dreszcze przeszyły jej ciało. Wulkan znajdujący się w jej ciele bulgotał, lawa z jego wnętrza chciała się uwolnić. Drobna, damska dłoń wplotła się bez problemu w jego wilgotne od wysiłku włosy. Druga drażniła jego kark, drapiąc go i głaszcząc. Chwilę później jej ręce przeniosły się na jego plecy, które oznaczone zostały czerwonymi kreskami po jej paznokciach._

_- Severus – jęknęła rozkosznie wprost do jego ucha. Warknął gardłowo i przyśpieszył swoje zwierzęce ruchy. Mocniej zacisnął długie palce na jej biodrach, zostawiając na nich ślady swoich rąk. Przyjemność zlewała się z bólem. Nie dało się rozróżnić dwóch, tak podobnych do siebie uczuć. _

_Krzyk. Krzyk pełen ekstazy odbił się od ścian ze zdwojoną siłą. Pojękiwania, kiedy oboje byli w momencie szczytu. Unosili się pomiędzy chmurami, ukrywając się przed światem. _

_Głośnie, świszczące oddechy nie ustawały jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Dopiero, gdy dwójka spragnionych siebie ludzi opadła na chłodne łóżko, zapadła cisza, w której słychać było tylko oddechy, równocześnie głuszące ciszę." _

Ponownie znalazła się w Sali od Eliksirów. Dokładnie przed nią stał profesor Snape, na którego widok zadrżała. W czarnych, głębokich oczach mężczyzny błysnęła iskierka podejrzliwość.

_Merlinie... Czy to prawda? Czy właśnie odnalazłam jedno z zagubionych wspomnień?_

Do jej uszu dotarło bicie dzwonów, co oznaczało koniec lekcji. Jak najszybciej potrafiła, uciekła spod klasy, a potem wybiegła z Lochów, potrącając tym samym jakiegoś Puchona.

Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku. Ciepłe płomienie ogrzewały niedaleko stojącą, bordową sofę, na której siedziała skulona postać. W czekoladowych oczach dziewczyny odbijały się gorące macki.

- Co taka pogrzebowa atmosfera? Umarł ktoś? – Koło niej zmaterializował się Armand. Hermiona podskoczyła.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób! – Jęknęła, tłumiąc chichot.

- Płochliwa jakaś jesteś. Se… Salazar taki nie był – brunetka zmarszczyła brwi w zastanowieniu. Puściła mimo uszu jego pomyłkę.

- Znałeś Salazara Slytherina?

- Tak. Bardzo wredny z niego gościu był, ale gdy coś bardzo kochał, a uwierz mi – takich rzeczy było niewiele, to mógł poświęcić nawet własne życie – szok Hermiony musiał być wyraźnie wymalowany na jej twarzy, gdyż Anioł zaśmiał się szaleńczo – Naprawdę. Nie kłamię.

- Niech będzie, że ci wierzę – na chwilę zapadła cisza, która nie była jednak tą krępującą ciszą, wręcz przeciwnie.

- Mów – powiedział Armand. Gryfonka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem – Przecież wiem, że chcesz coś powiedzieć – odparł wszechwiedzącym głosem, przewracając przy tym oczami. Hermiona wciągnęła głęboko powietrze i powoli je wypuściła.

- Dlaczego nie pokazywałeś się Harry'emu? – Armand nie odpowiedział od razu.

- Potter wiedział, co ma zrobić. Miał zabić Voldemorta i udało mu się to.

- Ja też wiem, co mam zrobić! Muszę odnaleźć swoje wspomnienia – oburzyła się.

- Chłopak zbierał Horkruksy, ponieważ to były cząstki duszy. Właśnie to musiał zrobić. A czy ty wiesz, co musisz zrobić żeby przywrócić swoją pamięć?

Właśnie w tym momencie, Hermiona musiała przyznać sama przed sobą, że nie miała zielonego pojęcia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dlaczego nie komentujecie? Nie podoba się?_

_Drogi Harry!_

_Czuję się już o wiele lepiej. Nie musisz się już martwić. Naprawdę! Ginny wmusza we mnie jedzenie. Mam jej już dosyć! Snape też jest wkurzający i nie daje odpocząć. Po wojnie stał się jeszcze gorszy. Dobrze, że cię tu nie ma… Chociaż powinieneś! Nadal nie zgadzam się z twoją decyzją. Uważam, że źle zrobiłeś, nie przystępując do OWTM'ów! Ale ty i tak mnie nie słuchasz... Jak tam w pracy? Mam nadzieję, że zdałeś kolejne testy na Aurora. Wiecie coś nowego, na temat ściganych Śmierciożerców? Chciałabym, aby to wszystko się już skończyło. Niecierpliwie czekam na twoją wizytę w Hogwarcie!_

_Kocham, Hermiona _

Postawiła ostatnią literkę i raz jeszcze sprawdziła gramatykę listu. Było znośnie. Wstała z czerwonego fotela, wyciągające ręce do góry. Nigdy nie lubiła kiedy cierpły jej nogi. Nie czuła ich i bała się upaść, chociaż doskonale wiedziała, że nadal je posiada. Postąpiła kilka kroków na przód, rozchodząc je. Portret Grubej Damy rozsuną się przed nią, gdy wychodziła z Pokoju Wspólnego. Wolno, nigdzie się nie śpiesząc, schodziła po schodach. Był czwartek wieczór, kilkanaście minut przed ciszą nocną, jednak na korytarzach kręciło się sporo uczniów. Minęła się z puszystą Puchonką, posyłającej jej nieśmiały uśmiech, który odwzajemniła. Wspięła się po schodach do Sowiarni. Kiedy otworzyła drewniane drzwi, uderzył w nią nawał chłodnego powietrza. Hogwarckie sowy przestraszyły się.

- Ci, spokojnie – szepnęła ze spokojem Hermiona, podchodząc do jednej z nich. Sówka była jasnoszara z drobnymi, białymi piórkami na klatce piersiowej, którą wypinała dumnie. Dziewczyna pogłaskała ją delikatnie po drobnej główce. Sówka z zachwytu, aż zamknęła oczy. Sprawnie i bezboleśnie przywiązała jej zwinięty list do łapki, a z kieszonki w bluzce wyjęła drobny smakołyk na drogę – Wiesz gdzie – powiedziała do siedzącej na jej dłoni sówce, która poruszyła skrzydłami i wyleciała przez okno, tonąc w czarnej nocy. Hermiona wpatrywała się w jaśniejszy punkt do kiedy nie znikł on całkowicie w mroku. Westchnęła cicho i wyszła na korytarz, cichutko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Tej nocy nie spała. Leżała w łóżku, przykryta do połowy cienką kołdrą. Jej uszy wyłapywały każdy, nawet najmniejszy szmer. Wiatr szalenie huczał za oknem. Nic nie zapowiadało ciepłej jesieni. Dziewczyna przewróciła się na lewy bok , przymknęła oczy i spróbowała zasnąć. Niespodziewanie zmorzył ją głęboki sen.

Oparła się o ścianę ziewając głęboko. Ta noc była o wiele za krótka.

- Niewyspana, co? – pytanie rozległo się tuż przy jej uchu, przez co wzdrygnęła się prawie niewidocznie dla ludzkiego oka.

- Armand – stwierdziła bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania.

- Tak to właśnie ja – Anioł stanął przed nią w lekkim rozkroku z rękami założonymi buntowniczo na piersi.

Hermiona nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, gdyż drzwi od Klasy Eliksirów otworzyły się z głuchym trzaskiem. Severus Snape przejechał uważnie wzrokiem po grupce uczniów stojących pod klasą, na dłużej zostawiając swój wzrok na Hermionie, zasłoniętej częściowo przez Armanda. Widziała błysk zdziwienia w jego oczach, który znikł tak samo niespodziewanie jak się pojawił.

- Wejść – powiedział swoim lodowatym głosie i powiewając szatami, wszedł do pomieszczenia, a za nim uczniowie.

Hermiona usadowiła się w swojej ławce, która stała prawie na końcu. Swój wzrok skierowała na chwilę na ławkę ślizgonów, gdzie siedział Malfoy, Zabini i Nott. Trójka wychowanków Domu Węża zmieniła się po wojnie. Nie wszyscy porzucili jednak swój poglądy. Malfoy nadal do końca nie tolerował osób mugolskiego pochodzenia, Zabini w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca, który aktualnie odsiaduje karę w Azkabanie, nigdy nie miał nic do szlam, co więcej sama mogła się o tym przekonać, a Nott w każdym sporze był bezstronny. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała, żeby w jakikolwiek sposób uczestniczył w planach Malfoy'a. Blaise Zabini, jako jedyny poczuł na sobie wzrok dziewczyny i odwrócił w jej stronę głowę, posyłając jej znaczące spojrzenie, które w mig zrozumiała.

Do końca lekcji zajęta była ważeniem ulepszonego Wywaru Żywej Śmierci.

Zdyszana wpadła do Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzana uważnymi spojrzeniami, aż do momentu kiedy usiadła.

- Spokojnie, oddychaj – poleciła roześmiana Ginny, stawiając przed nią pucharek z sokiem dyniowym. Hermiona pokiwała głową w podzięce przyjaciółce i łapczywie rzuciła się do picia.

- Dzięki – powiedziała jeszcze, zanim przy jej talerzu wylądowała brązowa płomykówka. Sowa podniosła łapkę, machając nią w powietrzu. Dziewczyna odwiązała zwitek papieru od nóżki i odłamała kawałek chleba, dając go sówce, która radośnie zaskrzeczała i odleciała. Hermiona rozwinęła rulonik pergaminu.

_Proszę o stawienie się w moim gabinecie równo o 19. Hasło to malinowe landrynki._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Po przeczytaniu, odruchowo spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. Dyrektor mrugnął do niej wesoło, uśmiechając się. odwzajemniła gest z grzeczności i na powrót zajęła się jedzeniem.

- Od kogo to? – zaciekawiła się Ginny.

- Dyrektor wzywa mnie do siebie. Nie, nie wiem o co może chodzić – wyprzedziła Wesley'ówną, która otrzymała swoją odpowiedź.

- Nie martw się – powiedziała tylko i zajęła się czytaniem Żonglera, którego podarowała jej Luna.

- Nie zamierzam – szepnęła do siebie i raz jeszcze zerknęła na Dyrektora, który rozmawiał o czymś zawzięcie ze Snape'm.

Kilka minut po godzinie dziewiętnastej, stawiła się pod gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do Gabinetu Dyrektora.

- Malinowe landrynki – powiedziała wyraźnie. Posąg odsunął się, ukazując kręte schody. Z lekką niepewnością wspięła się po nich i zapukała. Kiedy usłyszała radosne „proszę", weszła do środka, zwracając na siebie uwagę zebranych. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że większość z nich, to członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Ktoś podszedł i przytulił ją, lecz dopiero po chwili poznała te ostre perfumy Harry'ego i oddała uścisk. Razem z nim poszła na wolne miejsce obok niego.

- Cieszę się, że już tu wszyscy są – zaczął Dumbledore. – Jak wszyscy wiemy w Magicznym Świecie nadal roi się od Śmierciożerców, którym udało się uciec. Dotarła do nas wieść, że polują na jedną osobę, która znajduje się w tym pomieszczeniu – dyrektor przerwał na chwilę, patrząc na zebranych. Wszyscy wstrzymali oddechy czekając na dalsze informacje. – Tą osobą jest Hermiona Granger – w gabinecie wybuchły gorączkowe szepty. Przerażeni patrzyli na Gryfonkę, która siedziała nieruchoma na krześle. Molly Wesley od razu dopadła do Hermiony, przytulając ją do piersi.

- Och, kochanie! – zaszlochała. - Nie martw się! na pewno sobie z tym poradzimy. Wszystko będzie dobrze – Hermiona chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogła wydusić słowa.

_Ja? Jak to? Dlaczego? To za przyjaźń z Harrym?_

W rogu pomieszczenia zauważyła Armanda, który nie miał już swojego firmowego uśmieszku na twarzy, jego oczy nie śmiały się. Był smutny, a w jego wzroku można było dostrzec nutkę współczucia. Ona nie chciała, by ktokolwiek jej współczuł.

Do końca spotkanie Hermiona nie odezwała się słowem. Tylko raz kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie, kiedy profesor Dumbledore zaproponował jej udział w łapance. Miała być przynętą dla Śmierciożerców. Dla wielu to było już za wiele. Jako pierwsza wybuchła pani Wesley, zaraz po niej Artur i ich synowie, Harry, a nawet Severus Snape, co było zdziwieniem dla wielu. Jednak Hermiona była nieugięta.

Gryfonka opuściła gabinet jako jedna z ostatnich. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Mistrza Eliksirów i profesora Dumbledora samych. Przystanęła chwilkę, opierając się o ścianę przy drzwiach.

- Ona zginie – usłyszała głos Severus'a Snape'a dobiegający zza grubego drewna. Podeszła bliżej, przystawiając głowę do drzwi – Dobrze o tym wiesz, Albusie.

- Nie – odpowiedział po chwili. – Przecież będziesz tam razem z nią. W ukryciu, ale z naszą wspaniałą panną Granger, czyż nie? Na pewno nic złego jej się nie przytrafi. Poza tym, mówiłeś, że ma Anioła Stróża. To tylko ułatwia sprawę.

- Denerwujesz mnie Dumbledore. Po pierwsze: to Śmierciożercy! To tego jedni z najwierniejszych. Chcą cię zemścić za Voldemorta i nie przestaną dopóki jej nie wykończą. Po drugie: Armand jej nie obroni, ja być może też – w głosie Snape'a dało się wyczuć, kłębiącą się w nim złość, która cały czas rosła.

- Czy aby na pewno chodzi tu tylko o Tom'a, Severusie? A to co kiedyś was łączyło? Gdzie to się podziało?

_Łączyło? Co do cholery?! I skąd Dumbleore wie o Armandzie?_

Niestety nie udało jej się podsłuchać dalszej rozmowy. Usłyszała kroki zbliżające się do drzwi. Hermiona z prędkością światła zeszła na dół, przeskakując po dwa schodki na raz, jednocześnie zapominając, że mogła rzucić na siebie Zaklęcia Kameleona. Jednak ona nie chciała usłyszeć więcej. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Dyrektora, jeszcze bardziej namąciły jej w głowie.

Grubo po ciszy nocnej, Hermiona Granger opuściła Wieżę Gryffindoru i skierowała się w stronę Pokoju Życzeń. Uważnie rozglądała się dookoła, czy aby na pewno nie kręci się gdzieś Pani Norris. Nigdzie jej nie widziała, jednak maksymalnie wytężyła słuch w poszukiwaniu choćby miauknięcia.

Kiedy przechodziła obok wypolerowanej zbroi, ktoś złapał ją w pasie i zatkał usta dłonią. Odruchowo wyrwała się, ale przestała kiedy do jej nozdrzy dotarł silny zapach wody kolońskiej, której używała tylko jedna osoba.

- Zgadnij kto to? – szepnął jej do ucha, zdejmując dłoń z jej buzi.

- Chcesz żebym na zawał zeszła? – warknęła zła, jednak na jej ustach widniał szeroki uśmiech. – Dobrze, że znów mogę cię przytulić – szybko zmieniła temat. Odwróciła się w jego stronę, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i wtulając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. Po chwili ponownie poczuła jego silne dłonie oplatające się dookoła jej tali.

- Ja też tęskniłem Mała.

- Nie pozwalaj sobie – burknęła, słysząc znienawidzone przezwisko.

- No już spokojnie, Mała – specjalnie zaakcentował ostatnie słowo, co spowodowało szybko przemijający ból w ramieniu. Chłopak tylko się zaśmiał. Stali tak kilka minut, ale oderwali się od siebie kiedy na ich sylwetki padła smuga jasnego światła wydobywającego się z różdżki. Ich oczy musiały przyzwyczaić się do panującej jasności, dlatego dopiero po chwili dostrzegli kto przed nimi stoi.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła ramię Blaise'a Zabini'ego, kiedy światło z różdżki Nicolas'a Relascove'a padło prosto na nich.

- No i kogo my tu mamy? – spytał retorycznie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem, unosząc jedną brew wyżej. – Ślizgon i Gryfonka. Gdyby Opiekunowie Domów się o tym dowiedzieli byłoby źle, prawda? Nie mówiąc już o uczniach – westchnął z udawanym rozgoryczeniem.

- Niech pan opuści trochę tą różdżkę, bo oślepnę – warknął Blaise. Relascove zmrużył oczy.

- Minus 15 punktów od Slytherinu za warczenie na nauczyciela – Ślizgon prychnął wściekle. – Odejmuję także po 40 punktów, panie Zabini, panno Granger, za włóczenie się po nocy. Proszę odejść – Blaise odwrócił się plecami do profesora, ciągnąc za sobą Hermionę.

Gdy uczniowie zniknęli za zakrętem, posmutniał i poszedł dalej zastanawiając się nad swoim parszywym losem.

Tej nocy odjął jeszcze 13 punktów.

Starała się nie myśleć o dniu, w którym będzie żywą przynętą. Robiła wszystko – pogrążała się w lekturach, pracach domowych, a nawet częściej spotykała się z Ginny i innymi dziewczynami. Czasami wyśmiewała samą siebie, za swoje przerażenia. Bała się bardziej niż w czasie Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart, kiedy nikt nie dbał o jej bezpieczeństwo, a na ów akcji będzie chroniona przez wielu aurorów. I Snape'a.

Minął miesiąc. Na dworze całymi dniami padało, zimny wiatr nie ustawał, a na niebie krążyły ciemna chmury. Nawet pogoda przeczuwała to, co miało się niedługo stać. Noc była niespokojna. Wiatr złowieszczo huczał przyprawiając o dreszcze, a niebo spowite kłębami chmur ostrzegało przed nadchodzącą burzą. Pomieszczenie pogrążone w mroku rozświetliła jasność, która przeniknęła przez ściany. Niebieski feniks odezwał się głosem Albusa Dumbledora.

- Proszę o stawienie się w moim gabinecie – Hermiona tylko na to czekała. Z nocnej szafki wzięła różdżkę, na plecy narzuciła czarny płaszcz. To już.

Deszcz przestał w końcu padać, jednak ciemne chmury nadal krążyły nad Magicznym Światem. Nokturn był pogrążony w gęstszej ciemności, niż była ona widoczna na Ulicy Pokątnej.

Postać ubrana w czarną pelerynę przemierzał ulicę drobnym krokiem, nie dając po sobie poznać, że czuje się niepewnie w sytuacji, w której się znalazła. Dyskretnie szukała jakiegokolwiek ruchu dookoła siebie. Na razie jej wzrok nie uchwycił niczego podejrzanego.

Trzask.

Hermiona zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Jej serce zaczęło coraz szybciej pompować krew, adrenalina zaczęła krążyć zawzięcie po żyłach i tętnicach, a oddech stał się szybki i urywany.

Kolejny trzask. Tym razem bardziej wyraźniejszy, bliższy jej położeniu. Wstrzymała oddech kiedy odgłosy ciężkich kroków zatrzymały się zaraz za nią.

Ktoś zagwizdał przeciągle.

- No, no, no. Witamy! – krzyknął ktoś.

- Patrzcie kto nas odwiedził!

- Szlama Pottusia!

- Dziwka tego zdradzieckiego sukinsyna! – warknął kolejny.

Hermiona odwróciła się. Szybko posyłała w ich stronę zaklęcia, a po chwili dołączyli do niej pozostali. Harry, Kingsley, Snape i kilkunastu nieznanych jej aurorów.

Ukradkiem przyglądała się Mistrzowi Eliksirów, który mimo że nie pokazywał tego po sobie, starał się walczyć jak najbliżej niej. Jako jedyny przybrał taką taktykę, gdyż reszta aurorów bardziej skupiała się na złapaniu przeciwników, a to co stanie się z Hermioną ich nie obchodziło. W duchu dziękowała swojemu profesorowi za taką postawę wobec niej.

Resztki Śmierciożerców zbiły się w ciasną kupkę, nie dając sobie rady w pokonaniu silniejszych przeciwników. Aurorom nie zajęło dużo czasu obezwładnienie ich. Pomimo, że zwolennicy Voldemorta byli związani i unieszkodliwieni, nikt nie pozwolił sobie na rozluźnienie.

Powietrze pełne ozonu dawało jako – takie orzeźwienie po wyczerpującej walce. Z nieba spadały krople chłodnego deszczu, które ukoił ich gorące ciała. Hermiona szybkostarła z twarzy niechciane krople wody, jednak zaraz pojawiły się kolejne i kolejne.

Odetchnęła głęboko. Wciągnęła chłodne powietrze. Przymknęła oczy, jednocześnie odcinając się od zgiełku. Na jej powiekach, jakby film, wyświetlały się obrazy.

_„Z nieba lały się strugi deszczu, a gdzieś w oddali błyskało. Na dworze było zimno i prawie taka sama temperatura zazwyczaj panowała w Lochach. Tym razem, jak zawsze, gdy pojawiała się w jego kwaterach, w kominku rozpalony był ogień, który od razu ocieplił kamienne wnętrze. Dziewczyna bardziej wcisnęła się w kąt ciemnozielonej skórzanej kanapy w centrum salonu. Przewróciła kolejną pożółkłą kartkę w starej książce, którą czytała, a raczej usiłowała. Mężczyzna siedzący w swoim ulubionym fotelu nieopodal kominka, rozpraszał ją. Sączył powoli Ognistą Whiskey z kryształowej szklaneczki i wpatrywał się nieprzerwanie od kilkunastu minut w tańczące płomienie. _

_ - Grrrranger! Nie masz się gdzie patrzeć? – warknął rozeźlony, gdy po raz kolejny podniosła na niego swój wzrok. _

_ Jej policzki pokryły się delikatnym różem. Czarnowłosy zaśmiał się pod nosem i przechylił kryształ, dopijając do końca swój trunek. Wstał nawet nie spoglądając na Hermionę, na co ta fuknęła z irytacją. Zamknęła z trzaskiem książkę, odkładając ją na pobliski stolik i dumnie, choć z lekka niepewnie poszła za mężczyzną. _

_ W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znalazła było ciemno. Tylko jedna świeca postawiona w najdalszym rogu pokoju była zapalona, aczkolwiek jej światło nie docierało do uczennicy. _

_ Niespodziewana się, że w momencie, kiedy próbowała rozróżnić poszczególne meble, zostanie przyparta do ściany i obdarowywana zachłannymi pocałunkami. Szybko wplotła w jego czarne włosy, swoje drobne place. _

_ - Severusie – jęknęła, a mężczyzna warknął dziko."_

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, nie wierząc własnym wspomnieniom. W tym samym momencie uchwyciła spojrzenie jednego ze Śmierciożerców, którego wargi wygięły się w pogardliwym uśmiechu i wyszeptały dwa słowa, które miały swoje potwierdzenie w jej (nie)zaginionych wspomnieniach.

DZIWKA SNEPE'A.

Nadeszło Halloween.

Po korytarzach latały śpiewające dynie, duchy straszyły częściej niż zwykle, a szkolny woźny krzyczał na rozchichotanych uczniów za ich radosne wybryki. Bal miał zacząć się za kilka godzin mimo to, uczennice już zaczęły swoje przygotowywania do tego wydarzenia.

Ginewra wraz z Hermioną zajęły pokój Prefekt Naczelnej, który w ciągu kilku minut stał się istnym pobojowiskiem. Dookoła leżały porozrzucane części garderoby, biżuteria oraz akcesoria.

**- **Ginny! Posłuchaj! – krzyknęła starsza dziewczyna. Rudowłosa wychyliła głowę z łazienki. – _Na balu będą panować pewne zasady, otóż: nikt nie może przyjść bez maski; KAŻDY musi zmienić swój wygląd. Tego wieczoru nikt nie będzie sobą, możecie się tylko domyślać kto kryje się pod maską. Bal Halloweenowy to bal bez PARTNERÓW/PARTNEREK! _ - przeczytała na jednym wydechu. – To okropne! Nie wiem kto to wymyślił, ale na pewno nie ja. No i dlaczego o tym nie wiem?

- Miona, nie tragizuj! Będzie zabawa! Idź, teraz twoja kolej – powiedziała Ginny, rozsiadając się w brązowym fotelu.

Hermiona westchnęła rozgoryczona, jednak posłusznie udała się do łazienki. Do wanny pełnej ciepłej wody nalała ulubionego olejku o zapachu wanilii. Ułożyła się w niej wygodnie i już zaczęła powoli rozluźniać swoje wszystkie mięśnie, kiedy najmłodsza latorośl Weasley'ów krzyknęła przez drzwi, żeby się pośpieszyła.

Na pierwszy odstrzał poszły włosy, które zostały potraktowane zaklęciem zmieniającym kolor na czarny. Następnie zmianie uległa twarz – pojawiły się wydatne kości policzkowe, mały i zgrabny nosek, a pofalowane włosy i rzęsy wydłużyły się. Czarna sukienka bez ramiączek, której nałożenie wymusiła na niej Ginny, kusząco uwydatniała jej piersi, ściśnięte skórzanym materiałem, a zwiewny materiał do ¾ uda ukazywał jej nogi wydłużone przez czerwone szpilki na dziesięciocentymetrowym obcasie. Srebrna biżuteria, makijaż oraz maska idealnie dopełniały jej strój. Kiedy Hermiona stanęła przed lustrem, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Wyglądasz oszałamiająco – Ginny klasnęła z radością w dłonie.

Rudowłosa, a właściwie blondwłosa Weasleyówna, ubrana w długą do ziemi, chabrową sukienkę, kremowe szpilki i odpowiednie dodatki wyglądała nieziemsko. Co, jak co, ale jej gustu skrytykować nie można.

W Wielkiej Sali zebrali się już uczniowie i nauczyciele. Wszyscy w eleganckich ubraniach i z maskami na twarzy.

- Witam wszystkich absolwentów Hogwartu na Balu Maskowym organizowanym z okazji Halloween – rozpoczął dyrektor. – Mam nadzieję, że ten wieczór będzie dla was wyjątkowy i odbędzie się on bez żadnych przeszkód. Na koniec przypominam, że pierwszo, drugo, trzecio i czwartoroczni bawią się do godziny dwudziestej trzeciej! No, a teraz zapraszam do zabawy! – uczniowie zaczęli bić brawo.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i wzrokiem zaczęła poszukiwać Ginny, która w niewiadomym momencie, gdzieś zniknęła.

- Można prosić do tańca? – przed nią, jak z ziemi wyrósł mężczyzna ubrany w idealnie dopasowany garnitur oraz ciemnozieloną maskę i krawat.

- Oczywiście – Hermiona posłała mu uroczy uśmiech, który w wykonaniu nowej jej, na pewno wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż w jej normalnym ciele.

Tajemniczy mężczyzna ułożył swoją chłodną dłoń na jej biodrze, a drugą objął jej rękę. Tańczyli, a on przez cały czas szukał jej wzroku, którym uporczywie uciekała. W końcu nachylił się nad nią. Jego zimny oddech owionął jej delikatną szyję.

- Spójrz mi w oczy – szepnął wprost do ucha Hermiony. Zadrżała. Mężczyzna wrócił do pionu i patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Jego wzrok wypalał w niej dziurę.

Gryfonka zebrała się w sobie i podniosła głowę natrafiając na czarny, bezdenny wzrok. Tęczówki zlewały się ze źrenicami. Niemożliwe było odróżnienie ich od siebie. Gdzieś w głębi tych oczu migotały iskierki… radości? Niepewności? Hermiona nie była w stanie tego odkryć.

Niespodziewanie mężczyzna okręcił nią dookoła. Niestety, dziewczyna nie potrafiła utrzymać równowagi, dlatego też oparła się dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową. Czuła jak biło mu serce. Równomiernie, dwa razy co sekundę. Przymknęła na chwilkę oczy, czując, że skądś pamięta ten charakterystyczny rytm.

- Przepraszam – oderwała się od mężczyzny, który świdrował ją wzrokiem.

Szybko opuściła salę przeciskając się przez tłumy uczniów.

Jesienne powietrze otuliło ją zaraz po przekroczeniu progu. Powoli zeszła po schodach, siadając na jednym z nich. Objęła się ramionami licząc na to, że da jej to chociaż trochę ciepła.

Po chwili na jej ramionach wylądowała czarna marynarka. Hermiona podziękowała tajemniczemu osobnikowi, który usiadł koło niej.

Dziewczyna nie liczyła czasu. Nie wiedział ile tak siedzą, patrząc w ciemność.

Wpadł do swoich komnat z akompaniamentem trzasku zamykanych drzwi. Zrzucił z ramion niewygodną marynarkę i buty. Od razu rzucił się w stronę barku, zabierając z niego butelkę Ognistej Whiskey. Skierował się w stronę sypialni i padł na łóżko, wypijając kilka łyków alkoholu.

- Szlag by to trafił – warknął pod nosem.

Dlaczego ona go tak przyciąga? Dlaczego ta cholerna Gryfonka nie może mu dać spokoju? Zrobił wszystko, a ona nadal lepi się do niego, jak rzep do psiego ogona.

- Cholera – przeklną.

Severus nie wiedział, że zaklęcie które zostało rzucone miało jedną wadę.

Nie wymazywało wszystkich uczuć.


	6. Chapter 6

Zima zdążyła już zadomowić się w Hogwarcie. Biały puch wszystko przykrył, a gruby lód pojawił się na tafli jeziora. Szron tworzył majestatyczne wzorki na murach szkoły i strzelistych oknach. Temperatura, która panowała na zewnątrz, na pewno była sporo poniżej zera. Mimo to, w kamiennych murach Hogwartu panowało przyjemne ciepło. Do świąt pozostał jeszcze niecały miesiąc, ale już wszyscy uczniowie myśleli o tym, jakie prezenty podarują i dostaną. Wielu z nich zaczęło robić sobie nadprogramowe wolne godziny, ale nikomu nie zostały one puszczone płazem. Filch miał wiele roboty, ponieważ uczniowie wracający z zabaw na śniegu byli przemoknięci do suchej nitki, dlatego też zostawiali po sobie wodne kałuże na korytarzach. Tak samo było i tym razem. Hermiona, Ginny, Harry i Ron pojawili się w szkole zaraz przed kolacją. Wszyscy mieli czerwone policzki i nosy, przez które wyglądali jak prawdzie renifery ze świecącymi noskami.

Wielka Sala tętniła życiem. Przy każdym stole siedział już komplet uczniów – ze śmiechem na szeroko uśmiechniętych ustach. Nie mogli doczekać się przerwy świątecznej, kiedy to uwolnią się od szkoły, choć na chwilkę. Postronny obserwator mógłby stwierdzić, że w ich życiorysie nie było wojny. Myliłby się wielce. Jak powszechnie wiadomo wojna zmienia ludzi. Zrobiła to samo z nimi. Dzieciakami i nastolatkami, które musiały szybko dorosnąć i walczyć o dobro. Wielu z nich nie wróciło w tym roku do Hogwartu, wielu z nich poniosło obrażenia na tle fizycznym i psychicznym. Mimo to potrafią się cieszyć. Są szczęśliwi, że przeżyli. Nikt nie chciał myśleć o przeszłości. Dlatego żyli teraźniejszością.

Od postaci żyjącego Albusa Dumbledora biła nieokreślona jasność. Z daleka dało się zobaczyć dziwne iskierki w jego błękitnych oczach, które obserwowały wszystkich przez okulary – połówki, z lekkim uśmiechem. Po jego prawej stronie siedziała Minerwa McGonagall, której surowy wyraz twarzy złagodniał, a oczy odżyły. Hermiona mogła się założyć, że po części była to sprawa Kingsleya, który od stycznia bieżącego roku jest w związku z Opiekunką Domu Lwa. Krzesło po lewej zajmował, Severus Snape w swoich nieśmiertelnych, czarnych szatach. Gdyby nie on, to wojna byłaby przegrana. Mistrz Eliksirów pracując, jako szpieg w szeregach Voldemorta, przekazywał istotne informacje Zakonowi Feniksa, które pomimo nie za dużej liczby członków, wykonywał jak najstaranniej potrafił.

Hermiona znów miała scenę z przeszłości, podczas której pracowała wraz ze Snape'm w jego prywatnym laboratorium. Każdy z nich miał swoją pracę, swój kociołek i swoje indegrencje, i nie miał czasu na inne czynności. Wizja skończyła się, kiedy to Hermiona z trzaskiem rozbiła probówkę.

Hogsmeade tętniło życiem. Uczniowie dostali pozwolenie na udanie się do małej wioski i zrobienie świątecznych zakupów. Wszyscy skorzystali z tej okazji, dlatego też gdzie się nie pojrzało, widać było znane twarze. Hermiona samotnie przemierzała sklepowe aleje, dokładnie przyglądając się udekorowanym wystawom. Miała już wszystko. No, prawie wszystko. Czuła, że musi kupić coś jeszcze. Tylko, co?

- Cześć – powiedział Armand, pojawiwszy się koło niej. – Zimno, nie? – chuchną w swoje niczym nieokryte dłonie i potarł je o siebie.

- Cześć – bąknęła pod nosem.

Ruszyła do kolejnej świątecznej witryny upstrzonej setkami światełek i latającymi reniferami. Szybko przeleciała ją wzrokiem i od razu stwierdziła, że nie ma tam tego, czego szuka.

- Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? Dla NIEGO? – Anioł Stróż uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, kiedy Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona.

- Tak. Chyba, tak – odpowiedziała zdziwiona. Oczy mężczyzny zabłysły.

- Idź tam. - lekkim ruchem dłoni wskazał ciemną aleję. Hermina ruszyła w tamtym kierunku z lekkim zawahaniem.

Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, czy już wcześniej była w tej części Hogsmeade. Chyba nie.

Wystawa, którą miała okazję ujrzeć nie była wystrojona w świąteczne dekoracje. Właściwie, to nic na niej nie było. Pchnęła drzwi. Przez zakurzoną szybę nie była w stanie nic zobaczyć. Nad drzwiami wisiał zardzewiały dzwonek, który nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, kiedy weszła do sklepu.

- Dzień dobry! – jej przywitanie spotkało się z przeraźliwą ciszą. – Jest tu ktoś? Halo? – niepewnie pokonała kilka kroków na przód.

- Ten sklep jest opuszczony. Był taki jeszcze parę lat przed wojną – poinformował ją Armand, który oparłszy się o drzwi rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

Hermina podeszła do zakurzonego kontuaru, na którym leżało coś, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę. Małe czarne pudełko, które wyglądało jakby leżało w tym miejscu przez wieki. Drżącymi rękami otworzyła wieczko. Oczy zaświeciły się ekscytacją.

Znalazła.

Nora była pełna życia. Molly miała mnóstwo rzeczy do robienia w kuchni, w czym pomagały jej Ginny, Hermiona, która po żmudnych poszukiwaniach rodziców została sama, i Fleur. Każdy uwijał się jak może, aby zdążyć przed godziną 16, kiedy to przybędą wszyscy goście. Dom państwa Weasley ustrojony był migoczącymi światełkami, wszędzie latały malutkie renifery i gracze Quiddicha, a z kuchnie dobiegały przepyszne zapachy. Salon został na tą okazję specjalnie powiększony. Artur Weasley wcisnął nawet w kąt wielką choinkę, która mieniła się kolorami – oczywiście ze znaczną przewagą złota i czerwieni.

Wybiła 16., goście zaczęli już przybywać. Każdy znalazł sobie miejsce przy stole, śmiał się i głośno rozmawiał. Tylko Severus Snape nie był zachwycony tą radosną atmosferą. Został zmuszony do przybycia tutaj, to po pierwsze, a po drugie to wydarzenie łamało jego przyrzeczenie, że nie będzie się do Niej zbliżał. Nie będzie patrzył, nie będzie wdychał jej słodko – kwaśnego zapachu, nie będzie w ogóle nic robić w związku z tą jedną osobą. Trzeba wiedzieć, że Mistrz Eliksirów był bardzo opanowaną i stanowczą osobą, która potrafiła trzymać emocje na wodzy. Jednak w tej rzeczy, jak i w każdej innej, istniej kruczek. Nie przewidział tego, że TA osoba pojawi się w sukience, którą sam wybrał.

Całe jego opanowanie i zamknięty umysł szlag trafił.

Hermina wzbudziła małe zamieszanie (delikatnie mówiąc), pokazując się w czarnej sukience. Tiulowy materiał sięgał jej do zgrabnych kolan; koronkowe, długie rękawy ukrywały szczupłe ramiona; dekolt także okryty był delikatną koronką. Albus Dumbledore posłał mu radosne spojrzenie. Prawdę mówiąc, to każdy rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia.

- Hermiono, pięknie wyglądasz!

- Dziękuję, Remusie. – uśmiechnąwszy się, siadła kilka krzeseł dalej od wilkołaka.

- Skąd masz tą przepiękną sukienkę? – Nimfadora Tonks nie grzeszyła inteligencją. Tak twierdził Severus, który teraz z niecierpliwością czekał na odpowiedź.

Dosłownie widać było jak w głowie Hermiony obracają się trybiki, jak usilnie próbuje sobie przypomnieć. Na jej twarzy pojawił się brzydki grymas złości.

- Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. Przepraszam – jak burza ruszyła po schodach na górę.

Tonks spojrzała na Snape'a z nienawiścią.

- Niech pan do niej idzie. Już – warknęła ze złością.

- Jeśli pani myśli, że pójdę do jakiejś rozhisteryzowanej uczennicy z problemem psychicznym to… - mówił z chłodnym opanowaniem, chociaż w środku palił go żywy ogień.

- Czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Ona ma prawo wiedzieć! Nie tylko ja, nie mogę dłużej pilnować się, aby czegoś nie palnąć! Nie potrafię dłużej trzymać tego w tajemnicy. Wyobrażasz sobie jak ona musi się czuć?!

- Nimfadoro… - zawarczał ostrzegawczo.

- Severusie – do rozmowy włączył się Dyrektor. – Idź do panny Granger.

- Nie jestem już powiązany żadną przysięgą, Starcze. Nie muszę. – założył ręce na piersi.

- Chłopcze, zrób to. – jasna siła, która pobrzmiewała w jego głosie zmusiła go do wstania od stołu.

Jednak udał się on w zupełnie innym kierunku. Trzask frontowych drzwi spowodował głuchą ciszę. Nikt nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Molly zamarła z talerzami pełnego jedzenia w progu kuchni, wszystkie szmery ucichły. Nikt nawet nie był w stanie oddychać.

Głośne i energiczne stukanie obcasów o deski, z których zbudowane były schody, przerwało ciszę. Na twarzy Hermiony było widać ślady łez, miała rumiane policzki i lekko spuchnięte usta. Ignorując wszystkich, szybko wyszła na zewnątrz, zamykając głośno drzwi.

Wyszła za Severusem Snapem.

Nagle Nora znów rozbrzmiała odgłosami. Nimfadora, jako pierwsza wyjrzała za okno. Doszukawszy się dwóch postaci, obserwowała.

Hermiona wyszła na zimne powietrze. Kilkanaście metrów przed nią, Mistrz Eliksirów wtapiał się w ciemność.

- Profesorze Snape! – zawołała i podbiegła w jego stronę.

Zatrzymała się zaraz przed nim, szybko oddychając.

- Słucham panno Granger.

- Ja chciałam Panu dać prezent. – Mistrz Eliksirów zdziwił się, ale nie dał nic po sobie poznać. – Ktoś namówił mnie do podarowania tego panu. Proszę. – Hermiona podała mu na drżących dłoniach czarne pudełeczko.

W momencie, kiedy przejął od niej podarunek, który doskonale pamiętał, ujrzał na jej serdecznym palcu pierścień z czerwonym oczkiem, który oplatany był przez lwa.

- O nie – wyszeptał cicho.

Widział jak oczy Gryfonki ciemnieją i jaśnieją na przemian, buzia bladła i rumieniła się, a włosy elektryzowały.

- Co się dzieje? – wyszeptała cicho. Dosłownie w tym samym momencie Severus uchronił ją przed upadkiem na zimny śnieg.

Przez ciało Hermiony przepływały różnego rodzaje energie. Snape szybko wrócił do Nory. Drzwi otworzył mu Harry, który krok w krok szedł za nim, dopóki nie położył drżącej brunetki na kanapie.

- Co się dzieje? – zapiszczała przerażona Molly.

- Cóż… - zamyślił się Albus. – widocznie Severus nieumyślnie sprawił, że pannie Granger wróci pamięć.

Na białym puchu leżało małe czarne pudełeczko, które puste zostało przysypane śniegiem spadającym z nieba. Obok niego leżał sygnet z dużym zielonym oczkiem, które oplatał srebrny wąż.

Był to zaczarowany pierścień, który sprawiał, że, kiedy znajdzie się w pobliżu swojej drugiej, czerwonej wersji umieszczonej na dłoni odpowiedniej osoby cofa klątwę, która została rzucona.

Klątwę zapomnienia.


	7. Chapter 7

Opuścił Norę tak szybko jak to tylko było możliwe. A co jeśli by się obudziła i zobaczyła jego? Mężczyznę, który wyrządziłby jej tyle krzywd? Nie wybaczyłby sobie jeżeli w jej oczach pojawiłyby się łzy. Co, jak co, ale do mężczyzn, którzy nie szanują kobiet to on się nie zaliczał. To samo wpajał wszystkim chłopcom ze Slytherinu.

Prawdziwy czarodziej nigdy nie powinien uderzyć swojej kobiety, ani nigdy jej poniżyć, ponieważ kobieta to największy skarb jaki został mu dany.

O ironio! Ile to razy przezywał Granger! Wstyd się było mu przyznać, ale uderzył ją. Raz. Jedyny. Zaraz przed wojną. Potem tego żałował. Oczywiście, że tak. Nie był w końcu takim kompletnym nietoperzem bez uczuć za jakiego go mają. Potem oczywiście to naprawił.

Razem z Dumbledorem usuną jej pamięć.

Nicolas Relascove miał trudne dzieciństwo. Wychowały go dwie kobiety. Żył bez ojca, ponieważ odszedł, jak twierdziła jego matka. Od babci dowiedział się, że ukochany tatuś robił, robi i będzie robić złe rzeczy, przez które pójdzie do piekła. W jego głowie uformował się obraz mężczyzny w czerni, z maską zakrywającą całą jego twarz. Tylko błyszczące czerwienią oczy wystawały zza czarnej stali. W dłoni trzymał różdżkę, z której raz po raz padały śmiertelne klątwy.

Pewnej nocy śniło mu się, że to on, Nicolas, był jego ofiarą. Nawet przez sen czuł jak jego ciało zwija się z bólu, jak krew wypływa z otwartych ran na całej powierzchni jego drobnego, dziecięcego ciała. Kiedy się obudził – drżący i spocony – zaprzysiągł sobie, że znajdzie go.

Znajdzie i zabije. Nie będzie żadnej litości.

Nikt nie potrafił zachowywać się normalnie w pierwsze święta po zniszczeniu Voldemorta. Przy stole pozostało już niewiele osób. Panowała cisza, co chwilę przerywana cichymi chlipnięciami kobiet.

Harry stał w oknie patrząc się w ciemność. Zaciskał dłonie w pięści. Na samym początku nie mógł znieść myśli, że Hermiona, którą uważał za siostrę, związała się z kimś takim jak Snape. Powiedziała, żeby chociaż spróbował to zaakceptować. Udało mu się to. Po części, ale nadal lepiej jak Ronowi, który po nakryciu swojej byłej dziewczyny z Nietoperzem, rzucił się na wyżej wspomnianego mężczyznę z pięściami. Jak dało się przewidzieć, Snape szybko przygwoździł go do ściany. Najmłodszy syn Molly i Arthura długo chodził obrażony na cały świat.

Ginny jako pierwsza dowiedziała się o więzi łączącej Hermionę z Severusem. Pomimo, że nie mogła sobie wyobrazić Snape kochającego i troszczącego się (oczywiście to wszystko na swój własny pokręcony sposób, który tylko jej przyjaciółka mogła zrozumieć), ogólnie czującego coś ciepłego do innej osoby to ani razu ich nie potępiła. Cieszyła się jej szczęściem. No i Severusa trochę też. W końcu po tylu latach nieszczęścia i smutku należało mu się.

Państwo Weasley, a szczególnie Molly wiedziała co się święci już na samym początku, kiedy to żadne z nich nie wiedziało jeszcze jak określić _te uczucia_.

Minerwa znała Severusa od dziecka, kiedy to w wieku jedenastu lat przybył do Hogwartu. Wiedziała kiedy coś leży mu na sercu – wszystkie plotki mówiące o nie istnieniu tego narządu w ciele znienawidzonego nauczyciela były nieprawdą. Dlatego kiedy postanowił o zastosowaniu dobrze znanej jej Klątwy Zapomnienia, zrobiła mu taki wykład jakiego nigdy nie słyszał. Snape zdania nie zmienił, a jej ulubiona uczennica nie miała nic do gadania. Chyba to najbardziej uderzyło Minerwę. Hermiona nie miała żadnego wyboru, mimo tego, że ciągle zapewniała Severusa o swojej miłości. Miłości, a nie zauroczeniu. Ale ten tłusto włosy głupek uważał inaczej i nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy razem z Albusem dokonali rytuału. Dokonała się po fakcie, tak jak wszyscy inni. Zwołali nawet specjale zebrania, aby poinformować, że panna Granger nie pamięta nic i nikt nie ma prawa jej o tym przypominać. Pamiętała, że na ów zebraniu nie pojawił się Snape. Gdy później poszła do jego kwater, znalazła go całkowicie pijanego i śpiącego. Na jego pijaństwo wskazywało kilkanaście putelek Ognistej Whiskey leżących na podłodze . Nie miała do niego sił, więc tylko spojrzała smutnym wzrokiem i przykryła go kocem. Severus przepił prawie całe wakacje. Dopiero tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego Minerwa coś wskórała i przestał zapijać się do nieprzytomności, aczkolwiek była pewna, że jeszcze popijał sobie po kryjomu.

Albus Dumbledore był pierwszą osobą, która wiedziała o ich związku. Właściwie wiedział to zanim zaczęli się tolerować. Do dziś ze śmiechem wspominał ich początkowe kłótnie i niedogodności. W końcu oboje zaczęli się tolerować, a potem to wszyscy wiedzą, co nastało. Obdarzyli siebie najpierw przyjaźnią, otworzyli drzwi do swoich światków. Nadeszło uczucie, którego nie da się zniszczyć. Miłość. Albusowi było bardzo przykro, kiedy Severus oznajmił mu, że muszą wykonać Klątwę Zapomnienia. Wielokrotnie pytał się, czy na pewno ale Snape zawsze odpowiadał to samo. Zrobili to zaraz po wojnie, gdy tylko wyszedł z ukrycia, w którym przebywał od czasu swojej rzekomej śmierci.

Severus Snape dotarł do swoich komnat w ekstremalnie szybkim tempie. Chciał się w nich zaszyć aż do końca świata. Nie mógł znieść tego, że Hermiona odzyska pamięć. Ta myśl cieszyła i martwiła go jednocześnie. Tyle pytań, na które nie znał odpowiedzi.

A co jeśli go znienawidzi, za to co uczynił?

A jeśli odejdzie już na zawsze? Zdecydowanie bardziej wolał, aby Hermiona nie pamiętała ich relacji i była blisko, ażeby pamiętała i była daleko. Nie z nim.

Zrzucił szatę wierzchnią na brązową kanapę i podszedł do barku. Kulturalnie sięgnął po kryształową szklaneczkę i napełnił do połowy ognistym płynem.

Szklanka była do połowy pełna, czy pusta?

Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, bo za swoimi plecami zauważył ruch. Z cierpkim uśmiechem odstawił szklaneczkę na drewniany blat, poluzował lekko końce rękawów swojej szaty, nadal uważnie śledząc przemieszczającą się postać, która powoli wyłaniała się z cienia. W jego dłoni w jednej chwili pojawiła się różdżka.

- Pokażesz się samodzielnie, czy mam zainterweniować? – mrukną.

- Nie trzeba Severusie. Pofatyguję się sam – odpowiedział tajemniczy głos. Snape rozpoznał go w trymiga.

- Cóż pana sprowadza, panie Relascove? – sięgnął ponownie po szklaneczkę i postawił ją do suchych ust.

- Ty, Severusie. A raczej twoja nieskromna przeszłość – szepnął tajemniczo.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się z kocią gracją i usiadł na swoim ulubionym fotelu. Warknął kiedy Nicolas bezwstydnie usiadł na kanapie należącej do Snape.

- Mów, bo nie mam czasu!

Nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią uśmiechną się bezczelnie.

- Planujesz się upić. Tak samo było kilkanaście lat temu, pamiętasz? – zaśmiał się ironicznie widząc chwilowe zaniepokojenie w jego czarnych oczach.

Takich samych jak jego.

_25 grudnia_

W nocy z 24 na 25 dnia ostatniego miesiąca, Hermiona nie była sama. Od razu do łóżka chorej przyczepiła się Tonks, która co chwilę warczała pod nosem na „głupiego, niedomytego i śliskiego sukinwęża z kamieniołomów". Dopiero rano udało się Remusowi odciągnąć czerwonowłosą Nimfadorę, której agresja nie obniżyła się, a wręcz przeciwnie – wzrosła. Kobieta dopiero, kiedy zobaczyła śpiącego w ramionach Molly, Tedy'ego stwierdziła, że czas wracać, ale poprosiła, aby poinformowano ją jak Severus Snape przekroczy próg Nory.

_26 grudnia_

Z samego rana w pokoju Hermiony została znaleziona Ginny, Harry i Ron. Wybraniec przytulał do siebie najmłodszą latorośl rodziny Weasley, która zapadła w sen. Sam nie odrywał wzroku od spokojnej twarzy swojej przyjaciółki. Ron mruczał pod nosem różne obraźliwe inwektywy dotyczące Snape'a i jego relacji z Hermioną. Nie mógł znieść tego, że najpierw się z nią spotykał, potem usunął jej pamięć, a teraz, kiedy prawdopodobnie ją odzyskała, nie pojawił się. Może to i lepiej, bo Ron w swoich czynach jest czasami nieobliczalny. Pokój starszej Gryfonki opuścili dopiero w czasie obiadu.

_27, 28, 29, 30 grudnia_

Sytuacja nie zmieniała się. Coraz częściej zastanawiano się, czy Hermiona wyjdzie ze śpiączki. Dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia wezwano Albusa, aby sprawdził, czy wszystko jest dobrze. Dyrektor ze stoickim spokojem stwierdził, że krótka śpiączka jest normalna dla tego typu zaklęć. Molly Weasley miała ochotę wypatroszyć czarodzieja tu i teraz.

„_Przecież dziewczyna nie je nic od pięciu dni! Czy to jest według ciebie normalne, Dumbledore?!"_ – wzburzyła się Molly. Siwobrody mag przyrzekł jej, że kiedy tylko Hermiona się wybudzi, będzie głodna jak wilk i ona, Molly, będzie odpowiedzialna za dostarczenie jej dobrego jedzenia. Agresja pani Weasley trochę spadła, ale nadal biadoliła pod nosem nad wstrętnym losem młodej Gryfonki.

_31 grudnia_

Nadszedł sylwester.

Wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzili, że trzeba zacząć żyć normalnie, dlatego też świętowanie nowego roku odbędzie się tradycyjnie – w gronie przyjaciół i rodziny. Wszystkie kobiety już od rana urzędowały w kuchni wypiekając, gotując i smażąc różnorakie potrawy, przystawki i ciasta. Mężczyźni za to zabrali się za zmienianie dekoracji na trochę bardziej pasujące. Oczywiście z drobną pomocą kobiet. Świąteczne łańcuchy zastąpili kolorowymi serpentynami i wstążkami; zamiast latających zawodników Quidditch'a, przy suficie strzelały małe fajerwerki; salon został dość pokaźnie powiększony. Znalazło się miejsce na wielki stół, na którym powoli lądowały gotowe potrawy. Parkiet także się znalazł.

Kiedy słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, zaczęli przybywać goście. Nie panowała już taka gęsta atmosfera: wszyscy rozmawiali się i śmiali bez cienia fałszu.

_31 grudnia godz. 23:49_

Wszyscy szykowali się do wyjście na dwór. George, Bill, Charlie i pan Weasley już od dziesięciu minut przygotowywali fajerwerki, które równo z północą miały wylecieć w niebo tworząc niesamowite wzory i kolory.

Na piętro docierały tylko przytłumione dźwięki harmideru, który panował niżej. Hermiona zacisnęła mocniej powieki, tylko po to, aby chwilę później szeroko otworzyć oczy. Napotkała ciemność, w której nie dało rozróżnić się poszczególnych rzeczy, ale po chwili jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się to sytuacji, w której się znajdowały. Usłyszała radosny śmiech Ginny i pani Weasley, który dobiegał zza okna. Podniosła się szybko do pozycji pół leżącej, przez co dostała lekkich zawrotów głowy. Przetrzymała to jednak i już po chwili stała przy oknie, przyciskając głowę do chłodnej powłoki. Przetarła dłonią zaparowaną szybę, ale widoczność nadal była ograniczona. Musiała się bardzo wysilić, aby dostrzec swoich przyjaciół. George, Charlie i Bill kręcili się przy pudełkach, w których zapewne były fajerwerki; pan Weasley rozmawiał z Kingsleyem, Remusem, Harrym i Ronem; Molly, Ginny i Tonks obracały się w towarzystwie innych kobiet.

Nagle zapragnęła być z nimi. Szybko podjęła decyzję. Wybiegła z pokoju ubrana jedynie w koszulkę z krótkim rękawem i spodenkach do kolan. Cicho uchyliła drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu. Kilkanaście metrów przed nią stali jej przyjaciele. nie odważyła się podejść bliżej. Stanęła w cieniu.

Dopiero, kiedy mróz zaczął szczypać ją w nie zakryte części ciała, a małe płatki śniegu roztapiały się na jej rozgrzanym ciele, które z każdą chwilą wychładzało się, zaczęła uświadamiać sobie pewne fakty. Zagubione puzzle znalazły swoje miejsce i szybko dopasowały się w całość.

Była zakochana w swoim profesorze – Severusie Snapie.

Na gacie Merlina!

Hermiona zadrżała z zima i zaszczękała zębami. Objęła się rękami myśląc, że to coś da.

- Do północy tylko minuta! – usłyszała krzyk Rona. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Rozpoczęli odliczanie.

_TRZY!_

- Snape! – Tonks krzyknęła wściekle. – Ty niedorozwoju! Niech ja cię tylko dostanę w swoje łapska! – Hermiona szybko odnalazła wzrokiem szarpiącą się Tonks w ramionach Remusa Lupina.

Gryfonka mocniej wytężyła wzrok.

Merlinie…

Właśnie utonęła w czarnych oczach swojego _profesora._

_DWA!_

Nawet nie zauważyła jak za nią zaczęła skradać się postać ubrana na czarno, przez co była ledwo widoczna w egipskiej ciemności jaka panowała. Hermiona poczuła oplatające jej talię ramiona, które przycisnęły ją mocno do obcego ciała. Zamarła.

- Szczęśliwego… - gorący oddech owionął jej nagą szyję.

_JEDEN!_

- … Nowego roku. – szept, mimo że cichy, zagłuszył cały hałas jaki wywołały wylatujące kolorowe fajerwerki. Na niebie pojawił się napis życzący miłego nadchodzącego roku. Zauważyła także potężnie ryczącego lwa.

Ostatnim, co uchwyciła zanim pochłonęła ją ciemność, był zrozpaczony wzrok biegnącego ku niej Severusa.


	8. Chapter 8

Betowała moja kochana Warsi. Wielkie dzięki

Rozdział można zobaczyć też tutaj: .com (jeśli nie widać: 7-niebo na domenie blogspot z końcówką .com)

Przepraszam za długi czas oczekiwania.

Niedługo poprawię wcześniejsze rozdziały.

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie nadesłane do tej pory komentarze. Czytam wszystkie bez wyjątku.

Wrzawa, jaka nastała zagłuszyła fajerwerki, które automatycznie pojawiały się na niebie z głośnym hukiem.

- Severusie! – Krzyknął ktoś.

- Snape ty durniu! – Posypały się brzydkie słowa.

- Trzeba wezwać Albusa! – Ktoś zachował resztki rozumu.

- Szybko! Nie traćmy czasu! – Pośpieszył czarodziejów Potter.

Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Stał patrząc w miejsce skąd zniknęła Hermiona. JEGO Granger, która wkurzała go jak nikt inny dotąd, ale również ta, do której się przyzwyczaił. Nie był on sentymentalnym mężczyzną, ani jakimś bardzo czułym czy uległym. Zazwyczaj nie zdejmował swojej maski, pod którą – pomimo wszelkich zaprzeczeń – trwała nieustanna burza myśli. Był pewnym, że pojawienie się tej Gryfonki było złośliwym, aczkolwiek miłym wynaturzeniem losu. Absurdem było to, że czuł ból częściowej straty, prawda? On, postrach wszystkich i wszystkiego! Severus był znany ze swojej upartej i zawziętej natury. Nigdy nie odpuści. Będzie walczył do samego końca. Nawet pomimo braku nadziei.

- Znajdę i zabiję – warknął pod nosem.

W końcu TO Granger. JEGO Granger. Co do tego nie miał wątpliwości.

Niebo zakryte było burymi chmurami. Silny wiatr wzburzał powierzchnię chłodnego oceanu. Wielkie fale uderzały o wysokie klify, a potem rozpryskiwały się na miliardy małych kropelek, które na powrót spadały do oceanu. Temu niesamowitemu zjawisku przyglądał się mężczyzna. Wiele kobiet uznałoby go za piekielnie przystojnego, co wcale nie mijałoby się z prawdą. Przydługie czarne włosy plątał wiatr, pociągające usta były lekko rozchylone, a czarne jak dno oceanu oczy, uważnie śledziły każdy ruch w otoczeniu. Imię mężczyzny brzmiało Nicolas i było to słowo, które jego kochanki zapamiętywały na długo.

Postać ubrana w białą lnianą koszulę zawróciła w stronę domku, który ledwo można było dostrzec spod panującej ciemności. Jego bose stopy stąpały po gładkich kamieniach, które utrudniały wędrówkę, ale chłopak nie poddawał się i uparcie dążył do wyznaczonego celu. Pchnął niedomknięte drzwi, które otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Stopy doznały ulgi, kiedy dotknęły chłodnej, równej podłogi, którą tworzyły równo wypolerowane deski. Stawiał ciche kroki ku jasnym orzechowym drzwiom prowadzących do jednej z sypialni. Nacisnął klamkę, a drzwi ustąpiły pod naporem jego ciała.

W pokoju było ciemno. Pomimo tego dał się rozróżnić bladą postać leżącą na szerokim łóżku z czterema kolumienkami, od których zwisały pasma delikatnego materiału tworzącego uroczy baldachim. Kobieta spała, a jej klatka piersiowa unosiła się miarowo. Nicolas przysiadł na brzegu materaca, który ugiął się pod jego ciężarem.

- Jesteś tylko pionkiem – wyszeptał łapiąc ją za drobną dłoń. – Tylko małym, nieznaczącym pionkiem w tej grze.

Spinner's End ziało pustką. Ulica była pogrążona w całkowitej ciemności, okna w domach pozasłaniane były zasłonkami, przez co nie zdradzały tajemnicy swojego wnętrza. Nawet gwiazdy straciły swój blask. A może to przygnębiające miejsce tak na nie działało? W tym świecie wszystko było możliwe.

Głęboka cisza została zmącona cichym pyknięciem, które stanowiło znak, że ktoś pojawił się na ulicy z pomocą teleportacji.

Plum – stary czarodziej, z długą siwą brodą od razu napotkał na swojej drodze błoto, które ubrudziło jego wyjściowe buty. Uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, wymawiając w myślach formułkę. Jego burty zrobiły się całkowicie suche i czyste tak jak przed spotkaniem z mokrą ziemią. Czarodziej w błękitnej szacie doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie ma dokładnie iść, pomimo tego, że domostwa nie różniły się prawie niczym konkretnym. Dopiero, kiedy zbliżył się do budynku oddalonego najbardziej na wschód dostrzegł mdłe światło świecy przebijającej się zza ciemnej firanki. Zapukał kilka razy w stare, delikatnie spróchniałe już drzwi. Kiedy nikt z wewnątrz nie dawał znaku życia, zdecydował, że wejdzie bez zaproszenia. Rozejrzał się jeszcze dla bezpieczeństwa i nacisnął klamkę, która ustąpiła bez najmniejszego problemu. Napotkał korytarz, na którego końcu świeciło się mdłe światło.

- Severusie! – Zawołał, a kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział ruszył przed siebie.

Natrafił na salon, w którym wszystko zlewało się w czarną jedność. W obszarze zapalonej świeczki znajdował się tylko mały, po części spróchniały już stoliczek, na którym luzem leżały pergaminy zapisane ukośnym, eleganckim pismem. Niektóre nawet miały ślady po kubku z kawą. Jednak bardziej zainteresował go mężczyzna siedzący w fotelu. Przez zgarbioną sylwetkę nie można było dostrzec jego twarzy, aczkolwiek Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, kim on jest. Czarne włosy zdawały się jeszcze bardziej przetłuszczone niż zwykle. To zapewne przez nieustanne tworzenie eliksirów mogących pomóc odnaleźć Hermionę. Poszarzała szata była w niektórych miejscach poprzepalana lub podarta. Dookoła porozrzucane były puste butelki po procentowych trunkach. Albus miał nadzieję, że Severus zachował resztki rozsądku i nie wypił wszystkiego na raz. Czarodziej, czarodziejem, ale tyle alkoholu może zaszkodzić.

- Chłopcze – westchną z naganą w głosie. – Coś ty z siebie zrobił? – Szybko machnął swoją różdżką wypowiadając w myślach zaklęcie, które przywróciło Snape do stanu używalności. A właściwie tylko w połowie, bo nieznośny ból nadal go męczył. Mężczyzna z cichym jękiem podszedł do szuflady skąd po chwili wyciągnął niebieską miksturę, która szerzej zwie się eliksirem na kaca. Przechylił buteleczkę i jednym haustem wypił całość.

- Czegoś chciał, Albusie? – Warknął nieprzyjemnym głosem. Oho, wraca Pan Nieprzyjemny.

- Jak idą poszukiwania panny Granger, Severusie? – Starszy czarodziej w ogóle nie przejął się jawną agresją ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów.

W odpowiedzi dostał tylko warknięcie, które po przetłumaczeniu znaczyło, że mężczyzna nadal jest w kropce. Zapadła nieznośna cisza, podczas której Snape uparcie wpatrywał się w książki stojące na półkach. Dumbledore miał wrażenie, że gdyby jego oczy mogły strzelać piorunami to właśnie w tej chwili książki paliłyby się żywym ogniem, który pochłaniałby je wszystkie po kolei.

Siwobrody nie znalazł prawie żadnych różnic w umeblowaniu domu, kiedy był tutaj po raz ostatni. Na półkach leżała większa warstwa kurzu, dookoła plątały się pozgniatane w kupki pergaminy czy, jak zauważył wcześniej, książki i butelki.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Czarnowłosy szybko wyszarpał z kieszeni różdżkę i powoli skierował się do drzwi, jednak Dumbledore zareagował szybciej.

- O, ktoś puka! Pójdę otworzyć, a ty tu zostań, Severusie – powiedział z tajemniczym uśmiechem, a w go oczach zamigotały radosne iskierki.

Snape wiedział, że dyrektor coś knuję, więc nadal pozostał w pogotowiu. Przez ścianę słyszał jak ktoś wymienia się miłymi słowami, a ich kroki kierują się do salonu. Jedne należały do Albusa, drugie i trzecie do jakichś mężczyzn, a czwarte do… kobiety? Tak, chyba tak. Jednak czuł obecność jeszcze kogoś i miał już odpowiedź. Najpierw wszedł Dumbledore, a zaraz po nim Blaise Zabini, na którego widok Mistrz Eliksirów niebywale się zdziwił, jednak po chwili przypomniał sobie o przyjaźni łączące jego ucznia i Hermionę; razem z brunetem przyszedł Draco, a następnie pojawił się Armand, który uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, aczkolwiek to kolejna, a ostatnia postać przyciągnęła całe jego zaciekawianie. Ów osoba miała wyraźnie zarysowaną kobiecą sylwetkę, którą ukryła pod obszerną, czarną szatą z dużym kapturem zasłaniającym całą jej twarz, nie pozwalając zobaczyć chociażby centymetra. Niekontrolowanie przypomniał sobie moment, kiedy Narcyza Malfoy i Bellatrix przybyły do niego w celu złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi. Wzdrygnął się niedostrzegalnie.

Postać zdjęła kaptur, a Severus zapomniał jak się oddycha, co w jego przypadku było dość dziwne. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znów tu stoi – przed nim, z ironicznym uśmiechem na twarzy, aczkolwiek z innym wyglądem niż widział ją dotychczas. Tylko te oczy. Takie dziwne, jaśniejsze. Napełnił płuca chłodnym powietrzem i wyciągnął różdżkę do przodu.

Nie, nie da się nabrać.

Hermiona powoli otworzyła oczy, które od razu zostały potraktowane ponurym aczkolwiek jasnym światłem. Widocznie na dworze słońce usilnie próbowała przebić się przez ciemna chmury. Zamknęła je szybko i jęknęła przeciągle. Druga próba udała się skuteczniejsza pomimo czarnych plamek, które przez jakiś czas nieznośnie migały. Dziewczyna nie od razu zauważyła mężczyznę czającego się w kącie pokoju. Powoli zbliżał się do łóżka, na którym leżała. A kiedy usiadł na jego skraju oparłszy się o kolumienkę, materac zapadł się pod jego ciężarem.

Hermiona zamarła, a dreszcze strachu przeszyły jej ciało zaczynając od palców u stóp, a kończąc na każdym włosku na jej głowie. Wstrzymała powietrze, kiedy usłyszała głos swojego porywacza.

- Witaj, Hermiono – jego ton był zadziwiająco ciepły i przyjemny.

Podniosła się. Najpierw wsparła na łokciach, a potem oparła się plecami o zagłówek chcąc jak najdalej odsunąć się od Nicolasa Relascove'a.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – Zapytała, starając się, aby jej głos nie zadrżał. Nie do końca jej się to udało.

- Boisz się mnie? – Gryfonka zmarszczyła czoło widząc jak zmartwienie wstępuje na jego przystoją twarz. Już miała mówić, ze wcale tak nie jest - co, jak co, ale należy do Domu Lwa – nie zdążyła. – Nie, no pewnie, że nie. Zgońmy to na tymczasowe zdezorientowanie, dobrze? – Uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłeś? Co ci takiego zrobiłam? – Niekontrolowanie podniosła głos na ostatnim zdaniu. Nicolas niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy.

- Właściwie to… mogę ci powiedzieć! - Rzucił z łaską. Hermina jednak widziała po jego oczach, że tak czy inaczej poznałaby jego sekrety. Odważyła się wygodniej usiąść, bo zapowiadało się na dłuższą historię. Wbiła w Nicolasa ponaglający wzrok. – Urodziłem się we Florencji, w jedynym mieście zamieszkiwanym tylko przez czarodziei. Mieszkałem tam razem z matką i babcią. Wiedliśmy dosyć spokojne życie. Nie było jakichś większych kłótni, czy ataków. Bitwa, która trwała tutaj, w Anglii – Hermiona zanotowała sobie, że nadal jest na terenie swojego kraju. – Nie docierała do nas. W sumie to i tak każdy z naszego miasteczka nie przyłączyłby się do Voldemorta. Żyliśmy swoim życiem, kiedy ludzie tutaj byli zabijani, bo walczyli o wolność to my robiliśmy to, co zawsze – pokręcił smutno głową. – Jak miałem może z sześć, siedem lat pierwszy raz zobaczyłem jak moja mama, która, swoją drogą, ma przepiękne imię. Florence, cudowne nieprawdaż?

- Tak, niespotykane – przytaknęła Hermiona.

- Kontynuując. Zobaczyłem jak moja mama płacze. Siedziała wtedy na naszej oliwkowej kanapie. Twarz miała zakrytą dłońmi – dziewczyna widziała jak Nicolas odpływa myślami w dal.

_„ Słońce już dawno zginęła za horyzontem. Ta noc była wyjątkowo spokojna i ciemna jak na noce we Florencji. Tutaj ludzie robili coś nawet w nocy. _

_Mały chłopczyk wiercił się na swoim łóżeczku stojącym przy ścianie nie dużego, aczkolwiek przytulnego pokoju. Każda ściana pozaklejana była jego malunkami – prawie na każdym znajdowała się trzyosobowa rodzina: kobieta z długimi do ramion falowanymi włosami, która trzymała za rączkę malutkiego chłopca z wielkim uśmiechem na prowizorycznych ustach i kilkoma czarnymi kreskami imitującymi włosy; dziecko trzymało natomiast za rękę mężczyznę, w którego narysowanie chłopiec włożył cały swój talent. Każda z osób była podpisana dziecięcym pismem – mamusia, ja, tatuś. Obrazek szczęśliwej rodziny. _

_Do ścian były także przyczepione czarno – białe zdjęcia przedstawiające Florence, Nicolasa, a także starszą kobietę – babcię Vivienne. Gdzieniegdzie wisiały także plakaty ulubionych drużyn Qudditcha._

_Chłopczyk powoli usiadł na materacu przecierając zaspane oczka, które po chwili były wstanie odnaleźć stojącą na stoliku lampkę i zapalić ją. W pokoju zapanowała stłumiona jasność. Mały Nicolas rozejrzał się po pokoju, a swój wzrok zatrzymał na chwilę na obrazku przedstawiającym muskularnego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach i oczach, na którego ustach namalowany był uśmiech. Jego jedna ręka wyciągnięta była w górę i zaciśnięta w pięść. Za nim powiewała czerwona peleryna, a na koszulce przykrywającą pierś napisane były dwie literki – ST, którego tłumaczenie znajdowała się na dole kartki i brzmiało Super Tata. Siedmiolatek uśmiechnął się szeroko i odgarnąwszy niebieską pościel, wyszedł z łóżka i delikatnie uchylił drzwi od swojego pokoju. Usłyszał cichutki płacz, który zaciekawił go, toteż zaczął cicho stawiać stópki na starych, trzeszczących schodach, które w tym momencie współpracowały bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. _

_Staną w progu salonu, który oświetlały tylko smugi księżycowego światła wpadające zza niezasłoniętego okna. Mimo, że postać siedziała tyłem do niego, od razu zauważył swoją mamę siedzącą na kanapie. Cichutko podreptał w jej stronę, przez co został niezauważony aż do moment, kiedy delikatnie położył jej swoją drobną rączkę na drgającym ramieniu. _

_Kobieta szybko uniosła głowę do góry, a jej oczy zabłyszczały od łez._

_- Nick, synku! Dlaczego nie śpisz o tej porze? – Zapytała i troskliwie przytuliła go do piersi._

_- Zachciało mi się pić, mamo. – Florence zaczęła delikatnie głaskać go po główce. – Dlaczego płaczesz, mamo? Coś się stało? – Zapytał przejęty spoglądając jej w oczy koloru rozgrzanej czekolady. _

_- Nic kochanie. Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała drżącym głosem i szybko przez uśmiech, wytarła spływające łzy._

_- Mamusiu, powiedz mi! Na pewno poczujesz się lepiej! – Nicolas Relascove był bardzo mądrym chłopcem jak na jego siedem lat. _

_- Wcale nie jesteś podobny do swojego ojca w charakterze, Nicky – odparła, kiedy ponownie przytuliła swojego syna do piersi i mechanicznie, aczkolwiek z uczuciem głaskała go po główce. – Wcale, a wcale, kochanie. I wiesz, co? Bardzo się z tego cieszę, że odziedziczyłeś po nim tylko swoje śliczne oczka i włoski. – Nicolas słuchał uważnie. Zminimalizował swoje oddechy, bał się ruszyć, gdyż był pewien, że zepsuję tą chwilę, która była dla niego bardzo ważna. W końcu to pierwszy raz, kiedy jego mama opowiada mu cokolwiek o ojcu. – Severus był okropnym człowiekiem, czasami pokazywał swoje prawdziwe uczucia, ale nigdy przede mną. Robił złe rzeczy, bardzo złe, ale mimo to kochałam go, wiesz synku? Nawet pomimo tego, że w szkole nie zwracał na mnie żadnej uwagi, a ostatni dzień naszego przypadkowego spotkania był najszczęśliwszym dniem w moim życiu. Dlatego, że tamtego dnia powstałaś ty, Nicky. Jesteś moją najjaśniejszą gwiazdką. Bardzo cię kocham synku – Florence załkała przez słodki uśmiech malujący się na jej twarzy. _

_Kobieta nagle zmieniła pozycję i złapała twarzyczkę chłopczyka w swoje ciepłe dłonie. _

_- Nicolasie Relascove, obiecaj mi, że nigdy przenigdy nie będziesz wyrządzał ludziom krzywdy jak twój tatuś od siedmiu boleści. Rozumiesz mnie synku? Prawdziwy mężczyzna nigdy nie podniesie ręki na kobietę, nigdy umyślnie nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy. Obiecaj mi synku, że nie będziesz taki jak Severus, dobrze? – Powiedziała przejęta kobieta, które oczy wyrażały wielką miłość i nadzieję._

_- Obiecuję, mamusiu. _

_Tej nocy Nicolas zrobił coś, czego nie spodziewał się zrobić nigdy. Zerwał rysunek z Super Tatą. _

_- Nie skrzywdzisz już więcej dziewczynek. Dopilnuję tego – Przyrzekł sobie w duchu z dziecięcą siłą wpatrując się w ruchomy obrazek, który ze złością zaczął drzeć na kawałeczki._

_Po zaróżowiałych policzkach spłynęły gorzkie łzy."_

Hermina nie wiedziała, co mogłaby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć, dlatego też przez dłuższy czas siedziała tylko wpatrzona w czarne jak noc oczy Nicolasa.

_ Severus ma identyczne oczy. Tak ciemne jak najczarniejsze dno oceanu. _

Nie mogła wyobrazić sobie tego cierpienia, którego doświadczała rodzina Relascove. Była zdolna tylko do tego, aby zarzucić ramiona na szyję mężczyzny i przytulić się do jego zimnego ciała. Poczuła jak zesztywniał na kilka chwil, które niemiłosiernie się dłużyły. Hermina nie czując odzewu z jego strony postanowiła odsunąć się, jednak zanim zdążyła to zrobić, Nicolas objął ją mocno ramionami. Gryfonka czuła jak jego ciało powoli się rozluźnia, jak schodzi z niego powietrze, a negatywne uczucia odpływają.

Hermina, wbrew wszelakim absurdom, czuła się niesamowicie w jego umięśnionych ramionach, które nie miały nic wspólnego z Severusem, a jednak wiele ich łączyło. Przymknęła oczy rozkoszując się tą chwilą.

Jedna jedyna łza wypłynęła spod zamkniętej powieki Nicolasa Relascove, aby zakończyć swoją wędrówkę na włosach przytulonej do niego dziewczyny.

Jak wam się podoba? :)


End file.
